Justice League vs Hero League
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: The Justice League's superiority over heroes is challenged by a new group; the Hero League; who believes in the death of the more dangerous or heartless villains. As a turf war looms, the Light isn't inactive either. Various DC people used, cancelled
1. Donner and Blitzen

Hello Young Justice Fanfiction! Its time for me to try my luck here; in this here rapidly growing story frontier

Now then, lets see how this goes, shall we? Can you guys handle a story without it all being about the Mole, Wally and his spitfire, or Homosexual fics?

Let us see, also note while this fic is T rated, for now, there will be dark themes.

And who else from other CROSSOVERPARINGLOVER fics will make cameos?

_A tower; Unknown DC American City; 5;00 AM Central Time Zone  
_

The churning of metal gears clanked along as 10 platforms began to rise up, all forming a circle around a glowing blue replica of the world; much like the one in Mount Justice, with several specific areas on said map glowing green.

To be specific, the American Midwest and South, the European Union and India.

The platforms stopped, as darkness shrouded 8 figures, as the sixth and seventh figures were absent.

"I do believe its about time we expand our workplace, and show ourselves to the Justice League" the first figure noted with a grin as they took note of a glowing dot to the south of Spain with a frown.

"So, whose the bogey?" the second figure asked the first.

"Its Gato...the little creep's been traced by a image captured by a Interpol agent in Sicily, and he appears to have company" the first figure waved his hand as an image appeared, of a blue female with white hair in a gold and blue bodysuit.

"Axis" Figure ten noted with alarm.

"Yes, Gato has a nasty little bodyguard...I will message H6 and H7 to leave their date behind to deal with him and Axis. Too bad really, they can't have their date in this part of the world because of people having irrational fears" the first figure sighed.

"Why do we go by these code names anyway?" the 4th figure asked, wondering "And what's with the darkness...we aren't the Shadow Cabinet, even if H6 and H7 are former members"

The first figure frowned, "It seems cool"

_Madrid, Spain; 11;00 AM Local Time_

Two people were currently on a date in the scenic historic side of the Spanish capital. Now, while this couple would seem normal from this, there were three facts of interesting stature.

First of all, both of those on this date were two woman, homosexuals who were enjoying Spain's legalization of gay marriage (A/N, am I the only one who was surprised to read about that on Wikipedia, somehow I didn't expect Spain to be like that).

Second, the two were of different races, which made their pairing stand out all that more. One, named Valarie Kameya, was a Biochemist from Japan, while the other, Gerri Brauer, was a Blond haired German, both dressed casulaly like any Homosexual, that is being the same as us all aside for who they find attractive.

However, their date was not interrupted, not by a bunch of intolerant conservatives like one might think, but by their communicators going off.

"What is it?" Gerri asked, a bit annoyed that their date had been interrupted, as Valerie read the message.

"We've got ourselves a target...Gato the Human Trafficker"

Gerri grimaced "Disgusting...is he on the list?"

Valarie nodded, as Gerri grinned "Good"

The third thing, the fact that could not be obviously seen, was that they were superheroes; Blitzen and Donner.

Immediately, they payed for their meals before they dashed into an alley to change into their superhero identities, not really caring if they saw anything as they removed the clothing they wore over their superhero getup, as to be ready at anytime.

Valerie and Gerri were now dressed in form fitting body suits, that showed their figures off well; Valarie's was black with a long lightning bolt crossing it, while Gerri's was predominately red with a gray part on her upper back.

They were now Blitzen and Donner.

_Over Vixía Herbeira ; Spain 11;10 AM Local Time_

The sheer cliffs below them stood high over the Atlantic coast , coated in grass and moss, presenting a scenic viewpoint, of which the gray ship that screamed 'bad news' really ruined this northern Spainish cliffside's charm.

The ship looked like a decrepit old freighter, made more or less for shipping crates of junk, but this time with a lot more human cargo.

From above the ship, the invisible bio ship; we find six teenage heroes; the red and green suited Robin, the dark skinned Aqualad, the yellow Kid Flash, the regularly dressed Superboy, the green skinned Miss Martian and the Olive skinned blond Artemis (Your fans, you know what they look like well enough).

"Target spotted" Aqualad noted with disdain in his voice; this was particularly unpleasant a thing to deal with. Batman had pointed out this man, Gato, to be a major agent on the international child trafficking market; tricking, abducting or buying young girls and boys from countries all over the world, particularly unruly nations, to sell as slave labor or sexual slaves, or both.

Batman had managed to figure out that he was making a 'run' of captured children from the Sahel of Africa to the port of Saint Petersburg, and had sent the team to stop it.

Batman had reasoned that Gato had guards, so he sent the team instead of a solo Justice League member to create an organized team to capture Gato and protect the children at the same time.

"Okay; Conner, Wally your with me to capture Gato; Artemis, Megan and Robin; make sure he or any guards cannot use the children as hostages...while moving them onto the Bioship if necessary" he also figured this guy was a pervert, so keeping the girls out of his way would be best for them all. Robin would be the best to open the locked doors

In particular, if one of them did something to Megan...Aquaman did always say he was scared of an enraged Superman...an enraged Superboy wouldn't be much better.

Megan flew the Bioship down low, over the freighter ship's top deck, where a group of armed men in black clothing patrolled while the ship flew Panamanian colors in the sea breeze (Which didn't mean much, a lot of ships who never even were in the same hemisphere as the Central American country flew that flag), as a hatch opened below it, where the three heroes stood over it, ready to go.

Aqualad was the first to leap down, followed by Kid Flash and Superboy.

The armed men looked up in alarm as the three shapes flew down towards them, and opened fire, but they hit Superboy, whose powers reflected the cast iron shots off him like a walking kevlar shield as he smashed down onto the boat, rending the steel around him to cast up, knocking down the grunts around him.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash was using super speed to slam into more grunts, knocking them to the ground with super speeded tripping slams, while Aqualad used his water bearers to form water streams to plow into the grunts.

As the last of the grunts lay defeated around them, they suddenly began to shiver in unholy levels of fear.

'What, is this feeling of horrible dread?' as they found themselves trapped in horrible memories.

_Down below_

As a group of grunts were stuck to the walls with arrows or birdarangs, or knocked out by pure force of strength or mental power, we find Robin picking at a lock on a prison block filled with two dozen cramped children of African and Arabic heritage.

There were four more of these prison blocks to pen.

Miss Martian was ill "This is horrible"

Artemis frowned "There are sicko's out there who do worse things...trust me I know" but before she could elaborate, everyone in the area suddenly felt a huge surge of horror, as their worst events in their lives were played out before them.

_Top Deck_

As memories played out before them; ranging from when Aqualad found out that Tula liked Garth to the training simulation gone wrong, a pair of figures stepped onto the deck, sickly amused.

One was the only one spared from the mental attack, a short, fat and balding man with a cane and dark shades in a tuxedo, and a tall, blue skinned humanoid female with long white hair.

"Very good, Axis" the short man said with a nasty chuckle "You Meta human freaks are actually worth the investement" Axis was silent as she ignored the man.

"Now then, I do believe its time to lock them up too...imagine the price I could get for super heroes on the market..." he stopped talking as they caught sight of a form speeding towards them.

It was Blitzen, moving at a rapid speed, though exhausted, with Donner on her back.

"Pant, pant...you know we could have thought this, pant, over a bit more first...pant"

Donner frowned "It would appear so...but I do believe this is my stop, my dear" she gave Blitzen a chaste kiss before she super leaped from sea level up onto the ship, crunching onto the metal frame of the boat much like Superboy did.

"GET HER!" Gato commanded, but before Axis could make her move, Blitzen had sped up the side of the boat, and slammed her arm into Axis in a speed attack, knocking her to the ground and unconscious to prevent her from messing with them, as Donner grabbed Gato and lifted him up into the air.

"A neat little trick, but that minion of her is easy to best if caught off guard, no?" the German smirked as Gato began to sweat profusely.

"Let me go...and I will give you a million dollars, American dollars" they both glared at him "1 billion..."

"No, we aren't bought, but the Hero League does have a special deal for people like you" Blitzen said in a very badly concealed sweet tone.

Even Red Tornado could have detected the sarcasm.

"You do...do you want one of the wrenches we got from..."

"Should you or should I?" Donner asked her partner in combat and elsewhere, as she smirked.

"You can"

Donner then eyed Gato with no pity "You are short listed on the list of crooks that cannot be allowed any chance to escape prison; to you only manner remains; for your crimes you shall receive..."

She tossed the screaming man overboard into the brine ridden deep.

"The Atlantian's still out cold, right?" Donner asked as Blitzen knelt by Aqualad to check his pulse

"Yep...return to base" Blitzen sighed, as she once again hoisted Donner on her back "Sure as hell going to need a 'reward' back at base after this...and maybe a massage" they sped away across the wavy calm that covered the ocean deep.

Superboy, as the one who was the least effected by Axis's power, saw all of this...and was shocked to see this manner of behavior in heroes.

This would be an interesting report to Batman.

**A/N; Donner and Blitzen are characters who originally hailed from Milestone Media, whose homosexuality is an original part of their character, other characters from Milestone include Static, Icon and Rocket. Axis is a Teen Titans comics villainess who fought Hotspot and Argent, two of the minor Honorary Titans.**

**This incarnation of Gato is based off the one from the Percy Jackson Story; Divided Olympus, who is in tern based off the same character from the Naruto series.  
**

**I take villain requests  
**


	2. Bangin' in Gotham Part 1

Not bad of a start, but to clarify something a reader named Movice had IM'd on; the fear factor that Axis used on the team was individual. For that reason, they saw things that they feared and not anyone else's.

For example; Conner saw Megan trapped in fire (Similar to Homefront), Dick saw his parent's die, Artemis saw her friends leaving her if they found out about her family, Megan saw her being shown as a white martian (Though I still think that there is relation there, of at least adoptive nature, or perhaps its possible to have mixed families), Wally most likely was kept away from a thanksgiving feast while the villains he dislikes gorged themselves and Kaldur...maybe Tula, not sure.

As they had similar experiences with the Psycho Pirate in an earlier comic that is canon to the show, they will be able to get over it easily enough, so no new therapy sessions.

As to another complaint from Movice about Kid Flash's fighting style...thank's for pointing it out. I'll stick to super speed punches, but don't forget that people can learn new tricks

Also, I repeat you guys can request heroes or villains, and I accept a large assortment of canon characters.

_Now then, Mount Justice; Happy Harbor, Rhode Island; 8;00 AM_

Batman was a tall, imposing figure in black and gray, the most powerful of all the non superpowered human vigilanties, and was one of the few heroes who could have a chance of defeating Superman if he ever went rogue; due to his secret stash of Kryptonite laiden Batarangs he had in the Batcave.

He looked particularly imposing when he was annoyed or worried; and now he was.

"Valarie Kameya; Code name, Blitzen; Japanese Biotech scientist who created a formula similar to the one that gave the Flash and you, Kid Flash, your powers, but not as potent, Homosexual relationship with heroine Donner."

"Gerri Brauer; Code name, Donner; German Granddaughter of Nazi biochemist, powers most likely from said scientist, reformed Neo Nazi group member; Super Strength and Endurance, Homosexual relationship with herione Blitzen...these were the heroes you saw, Superboy?"

The group was being briefed on the succesful mission to stop the children smuggling, said children having been landed on the French coast to be either returned or fostered while Axis and Gato's thugs were arrested, but Gato's fate was the main thing that Batman was interested in right now.

"They were" Superboy confirmed.

"Man, hot lesbians, lucky you Supey..."

Smack

"OW!"

So went the exchange betwen Wally and Artemis.

Superboy glared at him, a deadly glare if he had heatvision.

"They killed him...I mean he's a total slimeball, but still I thought Heroes only killed as a last resort?" Artemis commented as Wally was being placated by Superboy's glare.

Batman was silent

"There is also the lawsuits, bad press, and general head aches that the press gives us in the case of using lethal force" Robin quipped.

"Not to mention morals...but in some places, there were once laws that forbade us from lethal force..."

"Past tense" Aqualad caught that as Batman scowled

"The Injustice League attack...has caused some problems" Batman started up the holo map, the world appearing before them, with several areas glowing in particular note; several U.S states, the E.U, India and Taiwan.

"Just last night, Taiwan joined India, the European Union and the conservative states of the unions..."

"Republicans" Wally scoffed

"Yes, well don't let Superman here you say that...anyway those states have since made laws that state that certain villains, are to be killed immediatly instead of the usual routine"

They all went wide eyed like that.

"The Joker, Deathstroke (Who also goes by the name fo Slade), Two Face...any villain who is either extremely dangerous and hard to contain or criminaly insane, can now be killed in these locations legally without trial or court of law"

Miss Martian looked horrified "But, I thought that that was more a federal thing..."

"Politics are complicated, Miss Martian, its like the Death Penalty, each state can have their own views on it. That's not saying anything about individual countries. Though, villains who aren't mass murdering psycopaths or dangerous to an extreme are still bound by normal rules; villains like Livewire, Control Freak or Mirror Master are not bound by this law. These laws should also be kept from spreading to Metropolis, Gotham or Star; as neither Superman, Green Arrow or myself use lethal force and we all are popular enough to influence politics if he so choose..." which they rarely do. "But, I do have a mission for you"

He deactivated the holomap to show an image of a man dressed like a aristocrat, short and plump, with a monocle and a top hat.

"Penguin!" Robin recognized him at once.

"Yes, one of my few foes who goes to prison instead of Arkham, in the last few years he has moved from crime to the popular owner of the Iceberg Lounge in Gotham City...but he dables into the criminal world for profit; being the go to guy for organizing underground dealings, such as hiring assasins"

"You think he might have a connection to the League of Shadows with The Fog and the Peace Summit" Aqualad realized.

"Its possible he might know, but the bird's got immunity so long as he doesn't actually commit a crime, so take that into consideration; the Justice League gets too many lawsuits as it is"

They gave him a series of looks "Do you really think our battles which blow up cars and buildings really get ignored. We're the reason insurance costs so much..."

_Gotham City; Iceberg Lounge; 8;00_

With their teammates stationed outside, Superboy and Miss Martian, who appeared human at the moment, were dancing, albeit with an unsure gate as neither of them really knew how to dance, but the two of them were the best at being...well sort of older.

They were a bit nervous though, at being surrounded by many villains who were in the club tonight; including Mirror Master, Sinastro, the Shade, Knockout, Parasite, Livewire, Harley Quinn and Control Freak.

However, they were small fry, compared to the big fish they were after; or better yet, bird.

'_Conner, listen upstairs, third room on the right_' he nodded as she detected him mentally, before he listened in upstairs.

"The light hopes you will come through with the item we seek, Oswald"

"Hold your horses, I've got a guy on it. That quantum juice you want will be delivered, I guarantee it!"

_'The Light?_' Superboy didn't like the sound of that.

'_Quantum Juice_?' Miss Martian asked Aqualad

'_A year or so ago, a huge wad of this chemical blew up in Dakota, a city not far from my home town!'_ Kid Flash added in.

'_While many of the affected people, mostly homeless, gang members or just plain unlucky people, got vaporized, some survived, most horribly mutated, but many of them got super powers of a varied nature. Most of them are villains as the gas has a nasty affect of messing with a person's head'_

"Also, tell the Martian whose listening on you, as well as the Kryptonian...that this bar is for Humans who are at least 21 or Martians who are at least 63?"

'Crap!'

The sound of a huge red button being hit, as a loud warning noise was let off.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION, HERO ALERT, HERO ALERT!"

The villains immediately took notice of the two "He looks like Superman!" Livewire yelled.

'_Aqualad, everyone...we may need to get out of here'_

No response

'AQUALAD! ROBIN! ANYONE!"

_Outside_

There was a good reason that they weren't making contact.

For they had been surrounded by Penguin's...errand boys.

Aqualad and Robin found themselves on top of a building, confronted by two teenagers; one with hair like fire (But not on fire), dressed like a city punk, the other had purple hair and was similarly dressed.

"Hey, its the dorks of dark and broody and fish guy!" the fire haired one snarked.

"Fish guy?"

"Its outrageous, that some guy who can breathe underwater and talk to fish is called a hero!" the other laughed in a very joker like manner, before he formed shurikan out of light in his hands, as a fireball formed in the other's hand.

Aqualad and Robin looked alarmed, before they prepared for combat as well.

"Hope your ready for a coupa' bang babies; bird and fish; the fearsome Hostreak and Shiv!"

_Meanwhile on the other side_

Artemis was looking annoyed, while Wally just ate a Happy Meal...before a huge burst of purple smoke flew at him from behind.

"LOOK OUT!" Kid Flash sped away, rapidly devouring his french fries as he escaped, as a dark shadow formed over Artemis. She looked up and dodge rolled to avoid being slammed by a huge foe seemingly made of purple stone.

Meanwhile, from where the purple smoke had blasted, a lightly brown skinned girl descended onto the other side, with a cloud tail for legs, floating.

"What's the bounty of them, Puff?" the rock one asked. The floating one had a 'L.L's book of hero bounties', and was checking it.

"Artemis, Apprentice of Green Arrow, recent...1,000 dollars"

"Kid Flash, Partner of the Flash, several years...5,000 dollars"

"Cool, I'm worth more!"

"Do they have to be alive?"

Puff "No, just able to get DNA from, Onyx"

"NOT COOL!"

_Desolate Meteor...do meteors have timezones?_

"Ecudorp negyxo dnuora siht kcor rof na ruoh!"

After all, there was a reason the team was sent to do this, instead of Batman himself.

For on this now oxygen covered meteor, a dozen heroes; including Plastic Man, Blue Devil and Icon, stood in a round arena of stone, as the 16 current members of the Justice League stood

"Let the Bi-Annual Justice League selection exams begin!"

**Who do you want to see on the Justice League? Choose any adult hero to be nominated, and any number could join up.**

**By the way, as to why its Bi Annual, the league has 9 new members aside for its 7 founders; and in in the three years it was hidden, they added 3 members; Green Arrow and the Hawks.**

**So, here's how I see it**

**Tryout 1; Year 1; Green Arrow and the Hawks**

**Tryout 2; Year 3; Zatarra, Captain Atom Black Canary, **

**Tryout 3; Year 5; John Stewart, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado**

**Tryout 4; Year 7 ? ? ? ?**

**Anyway; Penguin is a Batman Rogue, as is Harley Quinn, Mirror Master and The Shade is a Flash Rogue, Parasite and Livewire are Superman enemies, Sinastro is a Green Lantern foe, Knockout is a foe of Superboy in comics, Shiv, Firestreak, Puff and Onyx are Static foes, and Control Freak is a Teen Titans original**


	3. Bangin' in Gotham Part 2

Okay, still slow, and readers I hope you understand a simple formula; reviews equal updates. If you want to say something about how to make the story better, all you need to do is ask

Now then, I do believe a few fights were in the stories future

_Iceberg Club_

With a roar, a huge (as in muscled) blond haired man in a brown duster with giant metal gloves with glowing domes on them roar charged at Superboy.

He growl, Superboy collided with him head on, grappling against the foe, before the domes on his metal gloves glowed.

Superboy was then engulfed in a huge explosion of light, being launched through a crowd, smashing into the wall, before he charged back at the villain with super speed.

With a fist, he smashed into the gauntlet user, sending him flying into the purple bodied creature known as the Parasite, who had been approaching Miss Martian from behind, the two villains collapsing to the ground as Megan used telekinesis to block a darkness blast from The Shade, a pale man in black clothing with a staff from which he called forth his dark powers, the shadows billowing around the angel of an alien like a rock would block water in rapids.

As he noted this, Harley Quinn, a woman dressed in a red and black jesters suit, came up behind him with a Joker style mallet, he stopped her with a absent minded head block with his arm, before he super leaped into the air to avoid a lightning attack from the blue and black Livewire, the electrokinetic former radio talk host looking up as Superboy was trapped in a cocoon of webbing, by the humanoid moth being known as Killer Moth.

While he struggled to get free of the webbing, Miss Martian used her telekinesis to blast away the Shade, as the green leotard wearing Knockout lunged at her from behind, as a arm formed from Megan's back, mallebly surging into her, knocking her to the ground before retreating back into Megan.

A laser gun was then fired at her, forming a hole through herself to escape its hit as the green and red Mirror Master stood, his mirror gun smoking as he fired once more.

However, he found that he couldn't activate the trigger...as Miss Martian made her arm malleable, like a whip to smash Mirror Master into the wall.

However, she was then smashed by a yellow energy fist, being smashed into the ground by the rogue Lantern Sinastro.

"My my, I haven't seen one of your kind in quite some time...I normally have to deal with the other kind" he noted with an amused smirk "Your entire planet is filled with such, interesting people; a race of beings as strong as the last son of Krypton...I'd even be willing to bet that the Manhunter could defeat Superman in a fight. But, unlike Superman" Sinastro formed a sword out of the yellow ring energy "The death of you will hurt the Manhunter"

However, an obese couch potato was then smashed into him from behind.

"CONTROL FREAK WILL NOT BE USED AS A WEAPON!"

"Control freak should shut up!" Superboy, who had defeated Livewire and Killer Moth, glared as the...whatever Sinastro was that had attacked his girlfriend.

"Do you really think that two juvenile aliens who have yet to master their powers can defeat a vetern of the Lantern Corp?" he began to call on the power of his ring...to find that his ability to focus on it was being restrained by Miss Martian's psychic power.

"Why you impudent..." that was all he said before Superboy punched him upside the chin, sending him into the air and onto the ground.

However, a green gas began to fill the club just as Sinastro was defeated.

"Feeling...weak" Superboy began to feel woozy, collapsing to the ground as Megan's eyes widened.

"This gas...is it some form of Kryptonite..." she quickly flew to Superboy, hoisted him over her shoulder, and fled the club.

Unaware of L-3's smirk up in the top room from his monitor.

"Fools, that was shadow gas, creating darkness to veil the memories of the light, mixed with a bit of ground up Kryptonite to deal with those pesky Superman types"

"So, they will forget that I was talking to you guys?" the Penguin asked

"Maybe, you obese bird, they probably won't forget about fighting all those rogues"

_Meanwhile, Aqualad and Robin_

Water rose from a sewer drain around Aqualad, forming into a blast of water, said blast of water colliding into a fireblast of similar size, as Shiv began to toss energy shurikans at Robin, who countered with his own birdarangs.

The two explosive items collided with equal power, exploding as an energy staff smashed through the smoke cloud, to find no Robin.

Shiv looked around for his quarry, before he looked up as Robin began to do an imitation of one of Batman's favorite ways to defeat foes, extending his cape to block out light above said bad guy before striking (Very similar to how Mr. Freeze was taken down in the first episode)

With a drop kick, Shiv was smashed against the pavement, defeated the Bang Baby.

Meanwhile, Aqualad began to gain momentum against Hot Streak, his water starting to overpower the bang babies fire. Desperate, Hot Streak began to push more force into his fire, but alas the water eventually triumphed, cutting through his flames and striking him in the gang member, skidding him along the Gotham pavement, soaked like he had just been on a water slide.

However, the shadows around the two heroes began to change, as hands of darkness began to grab them, shadowy hands moving to their necks, as a man with a purple outline to his body rose from the darkness, dressed in a gray shirt and other cloths made of shadow.

"How dare you defeat my Metabreed! How dare you! You will face the wrath of Ebon, the shadow master!" this job for the Penguin was too important to mess up, he needed the cash, and it had been hard enough to take the Quantum Juice he had stored on him to fail now.

The bounty on Robin and Aqualad together was icing on his cake.

However, another shadow form grabbed Ebon, pulling him off Robin and Aqualad, before pounding him, despite his attempt to escape into the shadows. This fight of shadows continued, before the second shadow being intangibly struck his arm into the other.

"Your no master of the shadows...I am!" he ripped out the Quantum Juice Container from Ebon's being before he practically smashed Ebon with a shadow version of a Green Lantern's fist. Ebon collapsed on the ground alongside Shiv and Hotstreak.

"Your Obsidian, a Hero" Aqualad noted as the shadow man solidified into the dark wielding hero. He nodded.

"Yes, and your Aqualad...and Robin, partners of Aquaman and Batman..." Obsidian frowned "Not bad out there" Obsidian vanished into the shadows better than even Batman could, because he could become shadows.

"Impressive, Robin you have a way of summoning the cops, right?" Aqualad noted the defeated Metahumans behind them. Robin nodded, as he pressed a button on his utility belt to ring up Commissioner Gordon, his friend Barbara's father.

_Kid Flash and Artemis_

Puff spewed out several gusts of corrosive gas, dodged by dodge rolls by Artemis, as she fired arrows at her, the teenager's body turning into gas to allow the arrows to pass through her harmlessly.

Meanwhile, attacking Onyx was not proving any better, as Kid Flash's rapid punches and kicks were having no affect on his rock hard skin.

Kid Flash jumped up, trying to kick at the brutes head, but his head was too hard to do anything but hurt Kid Flash's foot.

He jumped off to avoid a slap from Onyx, as Artemis jumped back, the two bickering teammates now back to back.

"Trade?" Kid Flash asked

"Deal" the exchanged opponents as Artemis charged at Onyx while Kid Flash sped away from a blow of knock out gas from Puff.

Artemis strung two arrows, firing the projectiles at Onyx, whose hard skin reflected both bolts, as a third one was fired, but this arrow was a trick one.

The arrow exploded into a huge solution of foam, restraining the brute Onyx with its hyper dense structure. The brute attempted to break free of the restraint, but to no avail.

Meanwhile, Puff took to rapidly blasting at Kid Flash with a cloud of acidic gas. To counter the attack, Kid Flash began to spin, creating a tornado much like his mentor would often be able to do, the winds reflecting the acid cloud and impacting the gas into Puff, burning her as Kid Flash emerged from his spin tunnel, extremely dizzy.

"Oh, I need to ask Uncle...how he does that"

However, he had enough focus to lunge at Puff, smashing into her via a speed enhanced leap off the building, impacting Puff into the side of a building, causing both of them to fall down into the alley.

Wally may be a very smart cookie, but he was still off from all that spinning.

As they fell, however, they crashed down on a body of soft dirt that rose oddly from the alley.

Kid Flash blinked at the unexpected feeling, as he took note of a girl with black hair. She was dressed in a black and white leotard type suit, with leggings and arm covers as well. She had her arms crossed, as if thinking about something, before she sunk down into the earth.

"Ah man, a hot chick just saved my life, and I didn't even get her name"

_Later in Gotham; 5:00 EST_

Obsidian reformed in front of a cafe, his shadow coverings gone and he now looked normal, as the form of his secret identity, Todd Rice, as he took a seat at a table and ordered a coffee.

He didn't have to wait long, as two of his comrades came to join him.

"I observed the fights of Young Justice, and I am quite impressed with their prowess. They are truly the heirs to their teachers...we should have something like them...if only I wasn't so scitzo I could teach" Obsidian frowned, glad that H-1 kept him supplied with medication to suppress his Schizophrenia.

"That's not a bad idea for the next meeting, H-5" Valerie noted with a smile "What do you think Gerri?"

"It is a wonderful idea"

**Okay, for characters who have yet to appear in Young Justice; Temblor is a Batman villain from The Batman series while Killer Moth is a Batman villain who has fought the Teen Titans, Ebon is another of Static's villains, Obsidian is a Comic hero who is a part of the Justice Society of America and the son of Adam Scott, the Green Lantern who was teammates to Dr. Fate and Jay Garrick Flash in Red Tornado's, um, youth. **

**As to the dark haired girl, lets see if anyone knows who she is. I will tell you this, she has a connection to one of the characters in Teen Titans, as well as another character who appeared in Batman; The Brave and the Bold. Can you figure out who I'm talking about, she's a sidekick you see.**

**A sidekick to one of DC's Superheroes.**


	4. Sun and Stars

Okay, that was much better review wise, keep it up guys

Movice; Your guess was incorrect, though I do hope to use Raven eventually

You guys know that A, you can give me ideas if they come to you (sometimes they work better than my own), and B, that I have a poll about the Mole up. Personally, I'm going with the bugged Superboy option, though I can see why Artemis, Red Arrow or Megan could be the mole. However, after Bereft, I don't think that it could be consciously any of them, seeing as they ended up sharing their memories, in a foursome memory fest with Megan, Robin, Artemis and Wally, then with Aqualad and Superboy separately. Since in Superboy's flashback there was an unknown, whitish creature thing (White martian perhaps), something we know Megan would not reveal unless she had to, I at least find that a good indicator that Aqualad may be right partially, that no one on the team would sell them out, consciously.

Now then, where were we?

_The Next Day; Watchtower (Does space even have timezones?)_

Their exists an enemy that not even Superman can defeat, nor the Flash outrun. It haunts people in every multiverse, in every verse outside the multiverse...

Paperwork

Batman was currently tackling the paperwork menace, a force more insane than the Joker, stronger than Darkseid and more immortal than even Vandal Savage.

The red suited Flash, the heroic speedster, sped up behind Batman...

"No"

"Oh come on Bats, you know I can get that paperwork done in a second"

Batman glared at him "Do I have to remind you what happened last time you handled the paperwork"

"I didn't mean to send Aquaman fish sticks, or the bird seed to the Hawks, nor your Make Out Paradise book to Captain Marvel"

Lucky that Martian Manhunter wiped what the Captain had read out of his mind

"No, but I can't allow you to mess this up" Batman was looking over the test results from the 12 heroes who had auditioned for a place on the Justice League; Icon, Power Girl, Fire, Ice, Hardware, Firestorm, Booster Gold, Vixen, Plastic man, Geo Force, Guy Gardner and Tasmanian Devil (I'm not kidding, he's obscure but he does exist)

"Oh, your picking the new three to join up" Flash smiled "I have a feeling Robin will be, disappointed"

Batman frowned "As would your nephew" Flash looked away "You and I both know, as does Aquaman, that their ages are a problem. Justice League members need to be ready in nearly any point in time to go out on missions, children with school makes such timing impossible. Its a headache and a half with Captain Marvel alone. While that does mean that Aqualad could, in theory, join the Justice League, because he doesn't have school...they don't need jealousy issues.

"But, don't worry, I have a plan, I've already told Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow" there was no point in talking to Superman "To occupy the team, not only from the surprise, but also a few, modifications to the Cave. If you could also keep Superboy occupied as well. I'm having Robin spend some time with his friend, Barbara today, so he's good"

Flash frowned "And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

Batman turned around, but smirked "You and Superman still never finished that race, perhaps the next generation can solve it?"

The eagerness of the Flash as he left both amused, and worried, the Justice Bat.

_Seattle; 12:00 PST_

Finally able to have a good practice time with his niece, the two Martians were flying through the city of coffee, looking for criminals, super villains and other things to beat up.

There were many abilities that Megan knew how to do, but so many she still had to practice. However, they had no idea that they were being watched.

Via binoculars, Lex Luthor was observing the Martians in flight from Lexcorp Seattle, with an amused smirk.

"The Martian Manhunter, one of the only beings on this world to be able to stand up against the overgrown Boyscout in a full on fight. And your little niece...Psimion has told me a thing or two about her potential" he smirked "Perhaps we should get two samples just in case..." he reached for a phone, and a dialed a number.

"Attack the Martians, you must get DNA samples, but beyond that I have no problem about what you do to the aliens"

For on this day, no rain fell in Seattle

As the Martians flew side by side along the sides of two of Seattle's gleaming skyscrapers, two bursts of fire flew at them from either side.

"MEGAN, EVASIVE ACTION!" They broke formation as the pyrokinetic attacks just barely missed them. However, from above the Manhunter, a large, muscular figure appeared; a dreadlocked African American with eyes like marble.

"Holocaust!" The Manhunter said in shock before the figure smashed into the Manhunter with a fist of flames, the Martian's weakness used against him as he was sent into the pavement below.

From a crater that Superman would be proud of, the Swiss Army Knife of Heroes quickly communicated with the League.

"Martian Manhunter to Batman, Holocaust and another Pyrokinetic enemy are attacking myself and Megan in Seattle. Requesting backup..." he phased into the ground as Holocaust struck the ground with a flamethrower like attack.

Meanwhile, Megan was being pursued in the air by a auburn haired girl in yellow and red armor, or as far as Megan could tell from her hot aura.

And not hot as in Wally see a girl hot, hot like melt Martian hot.

"Hello alien scum!" a burst of solar energy flew at Megan, scorching the side of a building.

Megan tried to use a telekinetic shield against a fire blast, but the fire broke through her Martian power, striking her into the side of a building, with nothing of the girl visible.

The girl grinned "Behold, Sun Girl, the Alien Slayer!" she boasted, before a crate telekinetically smashed into her, smashing her into the side of a building.

Megan, in the form of a Hamster, had in the last second avoided the fire attack by flying into an open window of a nearby building, then regained her thumbs to get on the roof and smash her with a crate.

Sun Girl glared at the Alien Girl "Trickery! However, you won't get a repeat performance!" Solar Girl blasted Megan's position with solar power as Megan flew out of the way. Dodging another solar attack, Megan swung her right hand like a whip, the appendage made malleable as she slammed the girl into the side of a building.

"AHHHH..." Megan gripped her hand, as it burned "HELLO MEGAN, SHE'S ON FIRE...STUPID STUPID STUPID!" her green hand turned into the white color you see on ash sometimes.

Her eyes widened in fear as Solar Girl noted her hand.

"Interesting, Martians bleach..." somehow, Lex Luthor didn't mention that, but no matter. She blasted at her again and again, as Miss Martian tried to escape.

Tried

For you see, Martians are very mentally based beings. Most of their powers are mental, as are their appearances, a bit like Tamaranians in that regard.

So, with Megan freaking out about her hand...

She got rapidly struck with fire attacks, getting her right knee, her left elbow and foot, as the struck areas all took the ash like hue...as Sun Girl prepared to finish her off..

As a mace slammed into her from below.

The winged muscular figure of Hawkman struck Sun Girl in the stomach, sending her crashing into the ground below as he and his wife, Hawkwoman, who was holding Miss Martian, prepared to go back after the Metahuman attacker.

However, she didn't come out, but there was a slight noise, a noise the Hawks had only heard of, never heard themselves.

"Did that sound like a Boom Tube?" Hawkwoman asked, alarmed as Hawkman frowned.

"It sure didn't sound like a Zeta Beam...maybe"

Meanwhile below, Holocaust was taking the full blunt of a Canary Cry, and advancing on Black Canary, as he took the blows of Green Arrow and Artemis's arrows. Behind them, The Manhunter looked just as bad as his niece, though he looked more like black ash than white.

Holocaust couldn't ignite because of the Canary cry's force, as well as some extinguisher foam arrows that were still affecting his powers, but he still could hit them from here to the Needle.

However, he was then sucked away by something that resembled several golden rings, the Super villain sucked away much like a vacume cleaner would.

Black Canary blinked "What was that"

Green Arrow narrowed his eyes "Nothing good, and a lot of paperwork for Batman"

Meanwhile, Batman felt a feeling of horrible dread

_The Cave; 7:00 EST_

"Beat ya'"

"No, it was inconclusive"

"I was winning!"

"The race was never finished"

"Not my fault Weather Wizard has nothing better to do than interrupt Flash-Super races!"

"Yeah, well..." Kid Flash stopped as he noticed a glum looking Artemis leaning against the entrance to the kitchen area.

"Hey Artemis" Wally greeted, and she didn't respond.

"Hello, earth to Artemis" he waved his hand in front of her face, as Superboy's eyes widened in alarm.

"Something happened to Megan, didn't it!"

"MEGAN!"

_The Next Day; 5:00_

Conner hadn't slept a wink that night, standing guard over Megan's room, where apparently Martian Manhunter, having planned for a scenario like this eventually, had gotten a Martian healer from Mars who was Megan's normal physician, to heal her.

Batman knew better than to ask Conner to accompany them, and Artemis had already declined, so it was time.

"New member initiations! You expect us to leave Megan while she's injured just for a press party!" Wally demanded, staring down Batman with shocking bravery...for about 10 seconds before he quivered in fear at the Bat glare.

"Yes, you will. Your teammate may be injured, as is mine. The eldest four crime fighting partners must be there"

"Wait, you got Red Arrow to attend as well?" Aqualad said, utterly shocked "Is he becoming a member of the League?"

"No, we did send him an invite to the exam...he declined"

_Hall of Justice; 7:16 EST_

It had been over two hours of pretty much filling in the sidekicks of their location, guidelines and all the other things that go into a huge event like this, as huge crowds of reporters and civilians were ready to see who the next big heroes of the world would be.

With all of the Justice League, save the Manhunter, present, as well as the four sidekicks who just last July had first visited the Hall of Justice, Batman took up the podium's mic and began the speech.

"Ladies and Gentleman, twice have we had the pleasure of being in this historic; in which he have inducted six members into the Justice League; Zatarra, Captain Atom, Black Canary, the second Green Lantern, Captain Marvel and Red Tornado. Today, three more heroes shall be inducted, but before that...there are five others that are worthy of recognition of this day"

There was a shocked silence as people were surprised at where this was going. Even some of the Justice League seemed surprised, such as Captain Marvel.

"The path of the hero is a long and painful one. To forge yourself the way to enforcing justice is a path that most heroes walk alone. We make mistakes, mistakes that cause great levels of devastation. Those of us with powers start off without any idea how to control his or her power, and suffers from the great pain of isolation that power curses a person with."

"But, every great hero will eventually age, eventually that hero will have to leave the torch for the next brave person to take up as his or her own, or he can pass on the torch, from Master to apprentice"

Robin and the other sidekicks, or former partner as Roy may prefer, had wide eyes as they were getting what Batman was saying.

"But, these apprentices are not just onlookers, or there to be cute or to appeal to younger people, they are there to learn the tricks of the hero trade, so they may know what to do when the time comes for them to go out on their own as heroes in their own right; weather they continue a legacy such as the Flashes, or take on a new name...such as Nightwing or Red Robin..."

'The first one sounds cool'

"...Will be up to them when the time comes. But for now, they fight alongside us, not as sidekicks, but as partners, protegees and family. So today, we shall not just honor the new members of the Justice League; but them as well" Batman pressed a button on the bottom

'With this, I have an odd feeling it will save the Justice League members a lot of trouble in the future' so thought the Batman as five covered objects had their coverings pulled off by maintenence workers.

So now, at the front edge of the pool, staring towards the Hall of Justice, were statues of Robin, Red Arrow (As Speedy), Kid Flash, Aqualad, and another...

A huge buzz rose up as the various cameras flashed and rolled this, as the Sidekicks looked amazed.

"Hey, why don't we get statues" Captain Marvel pouted, as Red Tornado eyed the hero of Shazam.

"They're coming next time we need enough money to refill our villain damage related insurance payment budget...it is really illogical trying to actually predict the right amount of money for that" he could hardly keep taking Wayne Tech money...people would notice it eventually.

"Yeah, but don't statues cost, like, a lot of money?"

"What do you think we use all the scrap metal from the various destroyed robots we fight for?" Red Tornado commented.

Indeed, Aqualad's statue was made of metal from defeated Manta Man, and probably any statue of Superboy would use M.O.N.Q.I metal

As the applause died down, Batman took note of three flying figures, and a fourth being carried by two of the fliers.

"Now then, while we must look to the future of heroes, we have also come to honor three other heroes today, and another partner in crime fighting today"

For three new people stood before the hall of justice; an imposing African American man in a red bodysuit with a large green cape, a blond haired lady with probably the biggest boobs anyone had ever seen (Though beings from other universes, such as Tsunade or Rangiku most likely rival her) , shown off quite well by her white Leotard (With open window) with a billowing red cape held onto her right shoulder by a single piece of bronze armor and a dark skinned man with a head of fire in red and gold armor.

With them was a teenage female about Aqualad's age in a formfitting blue suit, that partly covered her head, with a glowing belt with three glowing circles.

"Welcome the newest members of the Justice League; Icon, Power Girl and Firestorm, and the fifth partner to be memorialized today; Rocket.

**Now then, to introduce our guest stars. Holocaust is one of DC's most dangerous villains if you ask me, and he comes from the same place as Static and Icon, Milestone Comics. To put his power into perspective, he was strong enough to dominate a fight between himself and many Teen Titans, including Miss Martian, Aquagirl, Wondergirl, Static, Blue Beetle, Superboy, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Kid Flash, and apparently being dropped into the earths core wouldn't be enough to beat the guy. He is beast, that's probably the best word for it. Beast.**

**Sun Girl is a Titans enemy, and she's pretty much Miss Martian's nemesis. She has extreme hatred for Martians, because she's from a future where the Teen Titans sort of went Justice Lord on the West Coast of the United States, or at least some of them (Beast Boy, Superboy, Miss Martian, Tim Drake, Raven, The Cassandra Wonder Girl), with some Titans, the Titans East, were against them (Bumblebee, Cyborg, Captain Marvel JR, Kid Flash (Bart Allen) and the sort of clone version of Terra). Note, that does not mean I will have a dark, evil future**

**Power Girl is one kind of Supergirl, though they aren't the same. Power Girl is sort of a remnant of the original Multiverse order, so she and Supergirl (The one you guys probably want) can still exist**

**Firestorm is a hero with an interesting trick; not only can he use radiation attacks, but he can also change things. He can turn paperwork into something good, like say potato chips, water guns, mini batmen figures, ect. He also has extra voices in his head.**

**Now, in case you aren't familiar, Icon is a Milestone hero with powers and abilities like the man of steel, to a point the two can fight against each other, as equals. **

**While Icon, his sidekick, uses a inerita belt (If I recall), to fly and manipulate things. She also has the infamousity of being the first teenage mom in comics to keep the baby, though that will very likely not be a part of this story. **


	5. A Bizare Team up Part 1

The Mole is a big debate here, so lets look at one case in particular. You have Miss Martian, who is hiding at least two things; her white martian ness and her exact way she came to earth. With Telepathy, she could easily gain the information the light needs.

But, aside for Bereft showing her behavior, there is also Failsafe. If she was a mole and betraying her teammates, their 'deaths' would not have affected her so much. Also, the Manhunter punching her to snap her out of it would not have enduced the same reaction if they didn't have some sort of bond. When you also take into account how the Manhunter visits her at the cave more often than the other mentors do, I personally believe this shows her as innocent.

Now then, I need to address who ever voted Wolf as the mole on my poll, the beast came in after the Mole was revealed, after Sportsmaster bragged about the intel. Wolf is the only thing in the Cave that is 100% above suspicion!

By the way, Donna Troy or Cassie Sandsmark?

Dragonfairy; He just made those names up from scratch, a sort of in story prod to where we find the two successful robins now a days, as Todd's nuts and Damian is still just robin. To be exact, Dick is Robin, as always

_Mount Justice; 4:00 PM EST the same day as last chapter_

After escaping the hoards of Paparazzi, we find the three older sidekicks, along with Rocket, in the briefing room on the mountain, with Artemis and Superboy, the latter of whom was glaring at Rocket.

"What!" She snapped at him.

"What's she doing here" Superboy glowered at her, similarly to how Wally had glared at Artemis when she was first introduced. Batman, however, had a feeling what that was about.

"Relax Superboy, Rocket is not here to replace Miss Martian, actually she's joining the team, one of three new recruits today, actually..."

_Recognized; Power Girl, One-Eighteen_ The busty blond in the white leotard zeta beamed in, as Batman frowned and Kid Flash (And to be fair, the other males...though most tried to hide it), stared.

"OW!" and he got punched for it

"Power Girl...your early"

Power Girl chuckled weakly "Oh, my bad. They should be just behind me..."

_Recognized; Zatanna Zatara, B Zero-Eight_

The young magician was next, dressed for combat in her dress suit and top hat "Hey guys!"

"Zatanna, um hey..."

Wally chuckled at how robin was acting, but an elbow from Artemis kept him from saying something that would have gotten him an exploding birdarang in his elbow

_Recognized; Terra B Zero-Nine_

"Who?" the team exchanged a series of looks as Power Girl grinned as the light from the Zeta-beam began to form someone.

"I'd like you guys to meet my partner in crime fighting. She's a little green, well not green like your Martian friend but she's only been on the job with me for about six months now. Also, I think a bit of interaction with people her own age would be good for her"

The zeta beams had receded, showing a black haired girl in a black and white suit...

"Wait, your the girl who saved me from the fall when I was fighting Puff!" She grinned as Kid Flash recognized him. "See Artemis, I wasn't suffering from a concussion!"

"So, Speedy Gonzalaz recognizes me?" Kid Flash twitched at the nickname as Robin and Rocket chuckled. "It was nice of you to recognize me, though, your very nice" Wally smiled at that.

Artemis frowned, another Miss Martian...but with a slightly more sarcastic side, an improvement.

"Well, I guess its time for the official introductions; I'm Robin, and that's Conner, Artemis, Kaldur, and you already know Zatanna's name, there's also Wally wonka..."

Kid Flash twitched

"and Megan's not here right now, she took a bad hit facing a villain the other day, and..." he looked towards Rocket, not knowing her name

Rocket smirked "Names Raquel"

Terra smiled "That was nice for you to introduce me, Tweety" Robin stopped his amusement at Kid Flash, who in turn began to chuckle. "My real name's Atlee"

"Now that your done exchanging your secret identities" Batman frowned "I have a mission for you all, two actually, which is the reason that the team has expanded" he noted the group "In total, the team now has 9 members, eight with Miss Martian's recovering in progress. For that reason, your group can be more specialized for certain missions, while at the same time allowing for someone else to fill in for you if your out doing something" such as how Icon was filling in for Superman, who was visiting his parents. "That is one of the main reasons for the Justice League. Today, the teams will be split four four, Team one is Aqualad, Artemis, Superboy and Kid Flash. Team two is Robin, Terra, Zatanna and Rocket"

"Hey, why does Robin get all the girls!" was it because his name was...

Elbow

"OW!"

"AND WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ME!"

"Batman, sir, Kid Flash does have a point. Is it wise to have all of the newer team members on one team, instead of spread out between the two teams?"

"Aqualad and Robin are the only two with any sort of leadership training, for that reason they are in command. As to why he is in command of the newer team members, his team is doing a recon of an older enemy. While Robin's hacking is required, it is best if the enemy is unaware of the new team's abilities"

"Team one, your target is capture; several of the Injustice League has managed to escape from jail; Ultra-Humanite, Black Adam and Poison Ivy. While Black Adam and Poison Ivy's locations are currently unknown, I do have a tip off that Ultra-Humanite was spotted in Toronto...and that he will be executing a major move in only a few hours..." they got the hint as team one ran for the nearest zeta beams. As soon as they were gone, Batman turned to the team.

"Um, that was a little, rude" Rocket noted, as Batman scowled. Meanwhile, Terra and Robin were making cut throat signs, trying to warn Raquel that she really should stop that before Batman killed her.

"Rude or not, this is not a mission that Superboy should be in on...it requires more of a delicate touch than what he would then give..." he turned over to Power girl, who frowned.

"While I was flying to D.C for the annoying induction..." they do know she has eyes, right, they never show her high enough to make that apparent "I noticed a lab in Russia, called Cadmus. Ring a bell, Robin?"

Robin paled "Cadmus..."

"Um, what's Cadmus?" Rocket frowned as Batman turned, activating a holo screen, showing several GenoMorphs as the girls looked a bit disgusted.

"Project Cadmus was a facility that bred genetically-engineered weapons; these Genomorphs for example. They also created Superboy...and if they are back..."

"So, stop them before we have Supergirl running around" Robin quipped.

"Exactly. You will leave immediately"

"So, we're taking the Bio-Ship?" Robin prompted

"Bio-Ship?" Rocket asked.

"Actually, Terra will be doing the transportation" Power Girl grinned.

Zatanna paled "Why are you grinning like that"

"Oh relax, its just a slide...through the earth's crust"

"Slide through what...!" below each of the team a hole opened up, causing them all to plummet. While Terra used a very high speed rock, the rest did cartoony imitations of chickens before plummeting.

Batman frowned "That can't be good for tectonics"

Power girl chuckled "No, no it is not. Perhaps the Bio Ship is a, less likely to cause an earthquake, form of travel"

"She'll close up the giant hole, right? Because if that sphere gets stuck in it..."

_Russia, Bleak Icy Yakutsk, Yakutsk Time Zone; 7:30 the next day, their time_

Popping out of the ground, Robin barely managed to land upright, his acrobatic training in full use. Zatanna, not having the time to prepare a spell, landed flat on her face in the early snow cover in this frosty region, snowflakes already coming down around the area.

Rocket levitated a few feet above the ground with a purple aura, touching down on the snow.

Terra just rose up from the ground calmly.

"Never, do that again" Rocket said darkly.

"I don't plan to, whenever I do that it weakens the tectonic plates if I don't remember to close them back up...speaking of which" she snapped her fingers as the ground shook briefly.

"Stealthy as Superboy" Robin sighed. "Okay, so I'm a capable hacker and have a Utility belt filled with Birdarangs and stuff, Terra controls rock"

"You could say I rock"

Robin chuckled "I guess you could, Zatanna is a magician, and Rocket you can fly..." a gray shape was flung through the air towards them, as Rocket held out her arms, palms outstretched, as a purple shield of energy formed to block the GenoMorph, the sharp clawed G-Elf falling the ground.

"I can also do that...that thing didn't lunge at us, it was thrown"

"We might need some stealth...Zatanna..."

"Gotcha,_ Edih su morf thgis_!"a haze seemed to form around them

"That should hide us from sight, though it might not work so well if we get too far apart" they stayed together in a group as they began to move through the snowy forest, noting a lot of other defeated G-Morphs. Other objects, such as clipboards, doors, and even a few red colored X projectiles embedded in the nearby trees.

"What could have happened here"...it looks like a battlefield. But, who were the Genomorphs fighting

"ROAGH!" something roared in the night, sending a shockwave of noise through the forest, and greatly disturbing them with its sheer anger and power.

"THE ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN!"

"Um, we're a little far from...NON EXISTANCE!" Rocket quipped...

As a blast of blue laser vision flew at her from where the roar had been yowled.

The Ice vision was blocked by a spike of stone pulled up by Terra, but before she could be thanked something flew at them with speed that was...Superman like.

The rock spike was shattered, as they were all thrown into the snow, as a form began to hover over them.

The form resembled Superman, but his S symbol was backwards, his skin was as pale as the Jokers, a disfigured version of Superman...or Superman put in a blender with the Joker.

"FRIENDS, BIZARRO KILL YOU!"

He sounded like a Super version of the Joker...oh just what the world needed.

**Now time for a bit to keep you guys from asking me about her; Atlee is the third Terra. The first Terra, you know from Teen Titans, while the second was a clone of her. She first appeared in a SuperGirl comic, had her own mini series, and appeared in Titans Tomorrow Today, Terror Titans and was a major character in the Power girl series, as Power Girls partner in crime fighting. To put her full extent of her powers into context, when Ultra-Humanite took control of her body, he was capable of shifting Tectonic Plates and causing Volcanoes to erupt. Because of that, she normally is very restrained with what she does. **


	6. A Bizare Team up Part 2

Speaking about the mole, lets take a look at Aqualad, the possibility of him being the mole having been shown brilliantly by the story Get Back Up by Glimare. Aqualad's father is Black Manta, and in Bereft he was the only character whose pre team behavior was shown. Aqualad knows a lot about the bad guys, he's the only dark skinned Atlantean shown and what a better cover than to have Sportsmaster create a scene where Red Arrow wold find out and begin to investigate, while also withholding the information about said mole. Also, as an original character, he can be depicted however they want.

The problem is, however, that he does not know that Black Manta is his father, he was too heroic in Failsafe and a simple problem dictated by the Milestone comic creators about characters like AquaLad, Black Lightning and Static; these characters pretty much end up being representatives of their races as a whole, making depicting them as evil or deceiving...troublesome.

Dalek; If I need to kill Kid Flash, Flash or Blitzen, I will use that idea

_Unknown American City; 11:00 Am CST_

The council of 10 was once again meeting, though the shadows were no longer covering Donner, Blitzen and Obsidian.

"We will make our public announcement soon" H-1 noted with a satisfied look.

"Why not now? I mean, the longer we wait, the less of an impact we're have" Obsidian noted.

"The news world is a heartless plain of reality, a place where the big stories overshadow all others" H-1 noted with a frown "We need to wait until we have a slow news week, when we will be on the front page. Establishing ourselves will not work if our reveal is covered by a coup de ta in some 3rd world country or the death of some druggy celebrity"

"Why do they care so much for Hollywood anyway, there's no magic there anymore...now its just scandals and money" H-4 noted with a frown.

"And speaking of magic, your to be deployed to a remote Russian location of Cadmus labs, H-4. If we are to establish ourselves, we must be able to spread ourselves like the Justice League can...meaning that we all are to be deployed to various parts of the world for patrols...with special consideration of course" H-1 noted Donner and Blitzen, because of their relationship they'd be put to work in a homosexual legal location, such as Canada or Argentina, and not a country where they'd be put to death for it, such as Iran or Saudi Arabia.

Honestly, people in countries riddled by things such as corruption, trafficking and poverty harass people for who they like instead of actually helping society.

_Russia, where we left off_

Bizarro breathed in deeply, before he bellowed out a huge wave of fire, which was blocked by a huge wall of stone risen by Terra, allowing for the earth user, as well as Robin, Rocket and Zatanna, to avoid being cooked.

"When did Superman have that power!" Rocket yelled as the rock wall withstood the flame attack.

"I don't know, but this guy isn't normal!" they had to jump out of the way as Bizarro smashed through the flaming rock, yelling "Bizarro can see you, Bizarro will find friends, and Bizarro kill you when me find you!"

"_Tsalb kcab!_" Zatanna cast as a spell struck him, knocking him back. It would appear that this Bizarro was still easily affected by magic, magic being one of Superman's main weaknesses.

Robin drew a pair of birdarangs as a ball of purple energy formed in Rocket's hands. Throwing them, the attacks struck into Bizarro, exploding as he was forced back, before he sped at them with super speed, using both of his disproportional hands to grab Rocket and Terra.

Rocket wasn't able to see him coming so she hadn't the time to activate the inertia belt. However, as soon as he grabbed Terra, a huge rock pillar rose up, smashing Bizarro up his misshapen head, knocking him to the ground as Rocket managed to charge enough Inertia to blast out of Bizarro's hold, before flying up to his head and drop kicked it, knocking him down to the ground.

Mid drop, Bizarro rocketed at them, gliding past Robin with the swiftness of a nuclear missile, crashing into a tree at the edge of the battlesight as a few batarangs were sent his way.

With his misshapen chest, he deflected the birdarangs, which exploded into huge bursts of smoke.

"BIZARRO CAN'T SEE YOU!" Bizarro was then struck with a purple blast of inertia energy, an explosive birdarang and a stone the size of a engine block.

"_Eb llits_!" Bizarro was bound in place, as another round of attacks flew at him, to which he blasted his ice vision at. While it froze the stone and eliminated the inertia's kinetic energy, the birdarang still exploded, releasing a paralyzing gas all around the Kryptonian clone, who was unaffected.

"Me breathe!"

"I'm taking it he doesn't have to breathe...like how Superboy doesn't need to"

With a swipe of his hand, Bizarro swept the gas away

"_Niartser eht Kaerf_!" magical binds began to cover the misshapen freak as Terra contributed a cage made of stone around the freak.

"Nice moves" Robin noted as she smirked. "All of you!"

"Hey, this girl hasn't always had this belt" Rocket smirked "A bit of Gymnastics was better than what most of my peers back in Paris Island got up to"

"Its nothing" Zatanna smiled.

"Yabba Dabba" Terra quipped as Rocket rolled her eyes at the Flinstone joke.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Robin frowned as Rocket and Terra sighed in mock pity. Poor Flinstone less child.

However, Bizarro breathed in deeply, as the rocks seemed to be sucked away into a black hole. With a grunt, he snapped the magic binds around him, before chuckling.

"You's no match for Bizarro's vacume breath!"

Wasn't it Superbreath?

"Bizarro want to give hugs and kisses to his friends!"

Robin did not want to know what that meant in Bizarroiese.

The earth underneath Bizarro cracked open, causing him to fall into the ground, before being sealed up.

"_TEG TSOL_!" Zatanna huffed.

"Did you just tell him to get lost?" Terra began

"Underground..." Rocket trailed off

"With no sense and an immunity to lava?" Robin finished as a horrible image of Bizarro creating dozens of volcanic hotspots...

_"NRUTER OT EHT ECAFRUS_!" the earth began to shake as Bizarro was dragged back up, evidence of Bizarro smashing through the earths core being evident. Terra fixed this with a flick of her fingers.

"Awesome Zatanna, I had no idea you could do that!" Robin said in amazement as Zatanna blink.

"I didn't"

"It was I" they looked up to see a levitating disk, much like the one Zatara would use, upon which stood a woman dressed in a deep emerald green; a cloak with a ruby brooch, a strained corset (Poor Wally for not being here) and leggings.

"Its the Enchantress" Zatanna identified, as the woman smiled.

"Another of the Magical Arts...how rare. Zatara's daughter, I believe. You dress too much like the old coot" Enchantress noted her attire "While the skirt's a nice attempt, the Victorian era went out of style a century ago, tell your father to get with the times"

"And that is still in style?" Zatanna noted her corset. Enchantress chuckled.

"Oh, if you think its that kind, your mistaken. Its enchanted not to compress my internal organs...though its enchantment to get me a long term boyfriend is not working" she sighed...before a booming sound was heard.

Turning around, they spotted the huge forms of Holocaust and Black Adam.

"We are so whelmed..." Robin muttered.

Watching the duration of the entire fight, unseen, was a guy in a black suit, adorned at top with a white skull, with a red scar shaped like an X.

"So, that's Robin. Interesting"

_Meanwhile, unknown location, Unknown Time and Timezone_

"Aliens, non humans, experiments, pure humans, there all good and all" Lex Luthor muttered to himself as he examined the DNA samples Cadmus had of Superman, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin "But still, what makes a super hero, or super villain, anyway?" he noted pictures of the now 19 members of the Justice League.

"Superman, Manhunter, Power Girl, the Hawks, Psimion and Icon are aliens, Red Tornado and the rest of Morrow's creations, are robots like Amazo, Wonder Woman and Aquaman are non humans, The Lanterns, Batman, Joker, Myself, the Brain, Ra's al Ghul, Red Arrow and Green Arrow just have a few tricks, Captain Atom, Flash, Poison Ivy and Firestorm had wild experiments gone wrong, Black Adam and Captain Marvel are..." he shook his head "But, what gives Zatara and Wotan their magic, and Black Canary her canary cry...what makes them different from normal humans? Is there some sort of, meta gene?"

**Omake**

**These joke bits to my chapters are meant to be funny ways to help flesh out difficult chapters, they also are ways for me to have fun.**

**Non Canon**

**What Wally would have wanted to say**

**One chapter ago**

"Hey, why does Robin get all the girls!" was it because his name was...

"I have no idea what your talking about"

"You always get the girls! Guys like me and the Flash, we get ONE girl...YOU GET A TON! STARFIRE..."

"Who?"

"BARBARA GORDON, AKA BATGIRL!"

"Wait, Barbara's what?"

"Are you, feeling alright...you seem to be...nuts" Aqualad frowned

"DONNA TROY!"

Power girl frowned "Isn't that Wonder Woman's..."

"NOW YOU HAVE ZATANNA ZATARA, RAQUEL ERVIN AND ATLEE!"

"How did you know my last name...I thought the Martian was the only telepath..." Rocket muttered, though the three looked willing to kill Kid Flash.

"DOES BATMAN TEACH YA, HA! HA! WONDER WOMAN..."

Batman gave Kid Flash a really, really disturbed look

"CATWOMAN, TALIA AL' GHUL...A PROPERLY AGED ZATANNA!"

"I am not a pedophile"

"_YORTSED SIH SLLAB HTIW EMERTXE NIAP_!"

"MOMMY!" every male in the area flinched, and decided never to get on Zatanna's bad side, again...ever.

"Its like that time that you froze that flasher..." Atlee noted with a sort of amused smirk at Power Girl, as the males in the area slowly backed away from the very dangerous, but attractive superheroine. (See _Power Girl_ (Volume 2) #10 for that scene, which I personally find funny)

Batman frowned "Someone make sure that Kid Flash didn't get replaced by Bat-Mite" he hated that annoying imp.

Indeed, Kid Flash had indeed been replaced with Batmite...Kid Flash was instead in detention for a crime he didn't commit.

**Bizarro, for those who don't know him, is a clone of Superman like Superboy, but defective. He has inverse versions of the real Supermans power, such as Ice Vision and Fire Breath. He also views things as inverse, such as this line_ 'Bizarro hate Luther, Bizarro will do anything for him" JLU Dead Reckoning _**

**While our little Cameo guy...your see him again**

**And as to our stand in Kid Flash to be abused, Bat Mite is a little imp who is obsessed with Batman, who is the only villain to ever have destroyed a T.V series on purpose (Brave and the Bold, while corny, showed off so many underused heroes...B'wanna Beast, Detective Chimp, Black Lightning, Rip Hunter...I do miss it)**


	7. AN

Okay, I have no time tonight, and I don't have any ideas of how to go on. I need some ideas from the readers, I need ideas.

Who do you want to see? What can I do to improve it.

Again, I have virtually no time today, and I am idea starved. Sorry


	8. End Game Evil Triumphant?

Sorry for the delay, I had a ski trip, but in exchange for that, I have an epic chapter planned, an epic battle that relates to this here story.

Okay then, let us comment on the two people on the team who have little possibility of being the mole. Robin and Kid Flash. While Kid Flash is far too open, Robin is the apprentice of the second most paranoid man in the DC universe (The first being the Question). They have no reason, in theory, to be a mole. Black Manta is Aqualad's father, that's a reason. Sportsmaster is probably Artemis's father, and Chesire is her sister. Megan is hiding secrets, at the least of being a white martian. Superboy may or may not have spy programs in him (The kindest mole option, as its not willing). Red Arrow is also suspect, he is far too pushy on the Mole concept and has reason to hate the League. There is, remote, possibility in Red Tornado, Black Canary and Sphere...and do I even have to ask about Batman?

For that reason, their future shall be ambiguous

_The Future, Several Years in (A/N, fans of DC online might recognize this, if not use youtube to look up Dc Universe Online End Game Trailer for where I got the idea...note its violent and a bit mature, so unless you can handle say...an unedited Return of the Joker or a DC movie like Crisis on two earths or Under Red Hood...do not watch if you cannot handle lethal laser vision, robotic beheading, electrocution, kryptonite stashed corpses or impaling)_

Ruins dominated the landscape of a destroyed city in the background, dead bodies of the heroes Zatanna, Tula, Rubberband man and the villains Ebon and Mr. Freeze lay on the ground, as the clashes continued.

There, a canary cry smashed into the wall a girl with long black hair in armor like Wonder Woman, but black and starry, was smashed through the ruins of a building. The Amazo droid approached the person, glaring her down.

"Accessing, Black Lightning" Amazo shot lightning from both of his hands, which was blocked by the Gauntlets of Wonder Woman she wore. As this happened, Bizarro was impaled with a giant meteorite of blue kryptonite, crashing into the ground as Terra appeared, floating on a giant rock. She had risen the blue kryptonite meteor from its crash site, for while blue Kryptonite is helpful to non Kryptonians, and is a safe power suppressor for Kryptonians, its lethal to Bizarro.

"Accessing, Firestorm"

"Donna, look out!" Terra yelled as the android fired out several glowing orange energy at the Wonder Woman look alike. She dodged them rapidly, before rapidly punching the android

"Accessing, Martian Manhunter" he allowed the attack to go through as Donna came up behind him.

"TERRA!" An older Sun Girl yelled as she flew up a few yards away from the powerful Terrakinetic "Give it up, the Light shall triumph!" she blasted at Terra with a blast of solar energy.

Meanwhile from up above on a , we see the Joker with a missile launcher...(whose bright idea was that?)

"I spy, with my little eye, three Robins...Dicky, Timmy and Bat JR al Ghul. Now this, will be killing three birds with one stone!"

He fired the missile, the smoking projectile flying straight for a command post, before a band of blue electricity stopped the missile in its tracks.

A tall African american man with dreadlocks in a black and blue jacket, flying on top a metal disk, had restrained the missiles, before sending them back at the Joker, who ran away from the oncoming missile as it detonated, blowing up the building he had been on.

Static smirked, before a fireball flew at him from below. Dodging it mid air, he turns and looks down at an older Hotstreak.

"STATIC!" the two's elemental energies collide, fire and lighting, as in the ruins that the Joker had been aiming at, where an older Robin, who was dressed in a black suit with a large blue bird on his chest, a black haired man in a red suit with a black cape held by a brooch with a bronze bird head, and another Robin, but this one had a black hood over his face that was part of his cape, otherwise he looked like a younger Dick.

Also in this group was an older Wally, who was now in the Flash costume, a blond haired woman who wore battle armor similar to Donna's, but red with a golden eagle with no stars or golden parts on the lower part of it, a man with green skin and pointed ears in some purple clothing, a middle eastern looking man dressed like Black Adam, without the pointed ears a dark skinned man who was more robot than human, a tan skinned red head in purple whose skin tone wasn't quite human, a female in a dark blue cloak and body suit, Dr. Fate, possessing Garth's body and a blond haired girl dressed in a female version of Superman's outfit.

Meanwhile, Amazo and Donna had battled straight through several buildings, as Amazo used Superman's strength to block Donna's attacks. She had gotten help, however, as an older Rocket and Captain Marvel were now blasting and bashing at the being, as Wolf lunged at the beast, his fangs open to bite.

"Accessing, Hot Spot" as Captain Marvel's fist impacted into Amazo, the fist was covered in a severe burn, causing Captain Marvel to yell in pain, as Wolf yelped as his teeth got singed.

"Accessing, Billy Numerous" Amazo began to split into hundreds of copies of himself, for Amazo's maker had him copy villains powers as well, before they all extended their arms

"Accessing Black Lightning/Firestorm/Fire/Ice/Blue Beetle/Terra/Poison Ivy/Icon!" hundreds of blasts flew at the heroes, Rocket allowing them to try to get out of range as she used an inertia field to block the blasts...but alas the attacks's power was too much and the shield gave way, vaporizing Rocket...and then striking the heroes she was trying to save.

The red suited 'Robin' grimaced "Wally, Cassandra, Damian, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Osiris, Starfire, Raven, Dr. Fate, Supergirl, deploy to take out the Amazo clones..."

"RED ROBIN!" the older version of the mysterious Red X threw several red X like Batarang things at them, Red Robin dodged but then the Amazo's set in, causing immense pandemonium down below, but allowing Dick to lung at Red X, smashing him up the chin with one of his two metal eskrima, two small metal bars he used in combat.

"You...you father killing MURDERER!" Red X countered with a metal pole, as the two dueled it out. Meanwhile, from above him, Wally was ambushed by the green robed, cat mask wearing Chesire, her sai blades glinting in the light as Wally glared at her with a lot of hate before dodging her lunge and speed punching her into a wall.

As the Amazo's approached, Cyborg's metal eye glinted as the Amazo's approached his mine field, causing them to explode, taking out the first line of Amazo's

"ACCESSING SUPERMAN!" they flew into the air to avoid further destruction...just as Tim Drake had planned. Time for the second wave.

"_EKAM EHT LANIGIRO OZAMA DIORD EDOLPXE_!" Dr. Fate blew up the original droid, as the other droids faded with the original gone. However, they weren't done yet...

For now, out of the framework it seemed, more villains attacked.

Dr. Fate was blasted by Wotan, while Starfire and Supergirl grappled with Holocaust. Beast Boy morphed into a Sasquatch as he collided with Ultra Humanite, Osiris getting trapped by the yellow energy of Sinestro's power ring, Tim Drake was attacked by a man in a brown mask with a sword, The Joker, who had snuck up into this battle somehow, was using guns to fire at Cassandra, Sun Girl, who appeared to have finished off Terra, attacked Raven, sun light blasting into shadow as finally Cyborg blasted at Icicle Junior...

All of this from above was watched, from the ruins of the Daily Planet, them in fact standing in the ruins of the iconic daily planet globe, was a shadowed council of seven.

"The end of the heroes...how soon until the world is, the Light's"

"Well, I'm about to turn you off" a red and black blur flew into the third of the group, causing him to fall off the side of the building and towards the ruined city floor.

It was Damian and Lex Luthor...as they approached the ground, Lex Luthor noticed the blinking explosive birdarangs Damian had left behind, in a very Robin liked manner.

"Fool, you can't stop the light that way..."

...

In Hero League HQ, this scene is played on a screen, with a robbed man looking over it. H-1 was observing it, a frown on his face.

"Is this the future, Dharma?" he asked the man, who turned around to show an aged, dark face with long silver hair.

"It is...The Justice League's morals, combined with the Light's secrecy, will lead to this event. The team up of villains who have long term, intelligent plans, all together, with control over most other villains...is a dangerous combination. When I had seen this, I sent the full force of the Shadow Cabinet...but as you know, only Donner and Blitzen returned. That is why I had requested this new group to be formed, a group who will be willing and able to destroy the most dangerous villains before its too late.

**Now then, for some info. Dharma is the leader of the shadow cabinet, a group from the Dakotaverse where Donner and Blitzen come from, it takes down threats before they get too large. Dharma leads the group, and possesses the ability to see into the future.**

**As to the future guys, Rubberbandman is a bang baby with plastic man like powers and rapping skills**

**Donna Troy; the Original Wonder Girl, and a character with some of the most crazy assortment of origins known; younger magical duplicate of Wonder Woman, Demititan...its confusing**

**Static Stock, AKA Virgil Hawkins, is Milestone's most famous hero, and one of my personal favorites. An electrokinetic, he's currently the only Milestone Character with his own comic as of the New 52. I really want to see him in the show, what about you guys?**

**Tim Drake, the third Robin, later Red Robin, the smart Robin. The second greatest robin, behind Dick, for the female didn't last that long, Jason Todd has issues...**

**And Damian Wayne, son of Talia al Ghul and Batman...has issues, and is the fifth Robin (Though the issues are slowly improving)**

**Cassandra Sandsmark, the other Wonder girl, a Demigod daughter of Zeus...wonder if she knows Thalia Grace?**

**Beast Boy, the love able joking green transformer of beasts, you loved him in Teen Titans, and he's rumored to be in Young Justice (I actually saw something saying he might be voiced by Logan Grove)**

**Osiris, the brother in law of Black Adam, in the comics his sister marrying him is what changed Black Adam from a villain to an anti hero (and her death brought forth World War 3)**

**Cyborg, the half human, half robot Titan, and now Justice League, Cyborg appeared in the real video this is based off of. **

**Starfire, the Alien knockout, who is one of the main points in the New 52's criticisms, her character being now being far more of a...well a bit whore like. **

**And to finish off our Teen Titans people, Raven, mistress of magic and shadows. Daughter of the powerful Trigon, despite her parentage Raven's a hero.**

**Supergirl, you should know her, Superman's kid cousin.**

**DeathStroke, or Slade as he is called, one of the Teen Titans greatest enemies, and a major enemy of heroes in the comics. He destroyed Bludhaven, Nightwing's city, in the comics, and father of Jericho and Ravager.**

**I hope to use them all in story at some point...though probably not Damian unless I time travel**


	9. In Between and Indeterminite

Animeman; I hoped the message I sent helped you

Dalek; NO! That is just...suicidal. As to Gear...I might or might not, really depends. And again, if I need to kill Wally, I will do that (Or Mas Y Menos, I guess, they have the speed force too, and I wish I had an idea how to add those guys in too, I could say anything I want, but in Spanish)

Now then, to go over a very under thought of candidate. Black Canary. She chose to supervise them, which was a reason to suspect Red Tornado back in the day. She has no true explanation yet as to why, aside for Robin's comments in Schooled, and was there to know about Bialya.

But, let us not forget that the writers of Young Justice like Black Canary. One of them wrote part of an unreleased series on her. For that reason, it seems odd that they would make her evil.

Also, a new theory on Miss Martian. In the comics, she once fought a evil version of herself, who went justice lord in the future (Did I mention this already?). She defeated herself, but part of her consciousness took root in her own. Could this somewhat split personality also apply to Young Justice canon?

Well then, as its been a while, I will use a flashback to remind you guys of the ending. Now then, there are two mystery characters coming up, lets see if you know them? They have some infamy and have some showtime, and not just non speaking cameos, so lets see how it goes.

_But for now, we read, and hopefully review._

_Unknown Location_

With Bizarro now at the Light's HQ, Lex Luthor now had the chance to figure out...why Bizarro came out like this, but Superboy didn't?

They also had to work on another plan; getting the large amount of captured supervillains freed. Hotstreak, Ebon, Count Vertigo, Atomic Skull, Icicle Sr...all operatives of the light.

What they needed, was a sufficient distraction to occupy the Justice League, and a way to protect their operative, Warden Hugo Strange.

_Mount Justice 7:30 EST_

_Flashback to the last chapter's ending_

_"Its the Enchantress" Zatanna identified, as the woman smiled._

_"Another of the Magical Arts...how rare. Zatara's daughter, I believe. You dress too much like the old coot" Enchantress noted her attire "While the skirt's a nice attempt, the Victorian era went out of style a century ago, tell your father to get with the times"_

_"And that is still in style?" Zatanna noted her corset. Enchantress chuckled._

_"Oh, if you think its that kind, your mistaken. Its enchanted not to compress my internal organs...though its enchantment to get me a long term boyfriend is not working" she sighed...before a booming sound was heard._

_Turning around, they spotted the huge forms of Holocaust and Black Adam._

_"We are so whelmed..." Robin muttered._

Both missions had ended with only partial success... while Team Robin had managed to find the Cadmus location, they had to retreat, for they had no chance of defeating three Superman level villains; Bizarro, Holocaust and Black Adam, and Team Aqualad managed to stop the plot of Ultra Humanite, but the monkey man escaped.

And so, after Batman's chatsisment of their mission, they now had to find something to do with their time...such as movie rental (Bruce Wayne had bought an entire Blockbuster's worth of movies and had them in storage). And so Megan, who had recovered somewhat (though was paler than normal), got introduced to the new team members, she was actually quite fast friends with Terra.

"Wicked Scary!" Terra suggested. Power girl was a fan of horror movies, so she knew a lot of them as well.

"No!" Robin yelled "That movie...Batman saw it once...he says its more terrifying than all the villains he has fought combined" that included the Joker and related company.

"Star Wars!" Megan offered, but everyone had seen the series, or didn't want to.

"The Blue Lagoon!"

SLAP

"OW!"

Do I have to say it

"Free Willy..." Superboy offered with a smirk

"..." Aqualad was not amused.

"Hello Megan the Movie!"

Artemis shivered, she did not like that show

"Oh, what about Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone!" Zatanna offered

Wally scoffed 'Magic...'

SLAP

"OW!"

"You know, here's a question, Mr. Science, how do Zatarra and Zatanna do what they do if magic doesn't exist!" she hissed, the spitfire did.

"You see..."

Censored for extreme boring commentary.

...

"You know...we need a name for our team" Robin noted after a few more minutes of arguing over the movie.

"The team works fine" Superboy said in a minimalist fashion.

"What about, Young Justice" Rocket offered

"That sounds like we're just the junior justice league...its an insult that Red Arrow would use" Artemis scoffed.

"Teen Titans...its epic, its cool...and we're all teens" Wally grinned

"I'm 48"

"Teens...in human years?"

"Eh...we're think about it"

_The Watchtower; again does Space have a time zone_

In a meeting room, we find Batman, Icon, Wonder Woman, Power Girl, Zatarra, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado in deep discussion.

"A mole?" Power Girl frowned, worried about the possibility. Could that put Terra in danger? She could tell Zatarra and Icon had similar thoughts.

"The rumor was brought up to Aqualad by the villain Sportsmaster, which was aided in validity by his information on the Biyalian mission"

"There was original suspicion about myself being the mole" Red Tornado noted "However, my departure was to track T.O Morrow...it was, not fully computed"

"The mole, if he or she exists, is part of the reason I had three new members join the team, members who have nearly no chance of being the mole. They will be able to possibly notice any behaviors that the others might not because of their history" and friendship. It is easier for an observer to spot things than someone who was used to them...

"Terra, is not a help then" Power Girl sighed "She's a Stratan, a race that exists underground who has practically given up negative emotion. She doesn't have...the youness to look for that sort of thing" she commented to Batman.

"Rocket, though, might..." Icon noted with a frown, as Martian Manhunter regarded him.

"You seem, troubled?"

Icon had the face on him with the seriousness that made him one of the most famous lawyers in the States "Its just, why go to so much trouble, to infiltrate a team of young heroes? What does it gain...how do the candidates make any sense? Robin is your ward, Batman...there is no way that he could have been coerced, or any 9 year old hide that from the world's greatest detective. Kid Flash is the Flash's family, even if the family wasn't so strong the Flash knows him far too personally. Miss Martian...Manhunter you and your niece are a telepathic race. It would be hard to hide that secret, and the reports on her I've read show off far too strong emotional caring to be a traitor. Aqualad, Aquaman has a lot of safeguards on the Conservatory of Sorcery to keep a magic powered aide to Black Manta or Ocean Master, and as a king, Aquaman knows how to read people. Artemis, if she was a mole she'd be too obvious. We all know her secret...and I suspect Robin might know it as well" He looked to Batman for confirmation, who nodded "And Aqualad has some idea. And Superboy...he doesn't have the ability to get any dirt on Superman, the old hard head barely talks to him" Icon shook his head at how his old friend was acting.

"Though Superboy being the mole is the kindest option, as it would be a program in him, a non willing betrayal" Red Tornado noted.

"And who else? Red Tornado is cleared, you guys have that sphere under intense surveillance..., Black Canary...there is no reason for her too, and then Batman..." who scowled

"Okay, Batman the mole is just...absurd" Power Girl sighed.

"Barring a traitor Black Canary, why not just infiltrate the Justice League" Icon noted with a disdained look.

"There is precedent, T.O Morrow wanted me to infiltrate the Justice Society of America" Red Tornado communicated.

"If they choose such a path to target the heroes that the team is mentored by...that's just Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Manhunter...and maybe Green Arrow. True, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado and a bar traitor Black Canary, but you still will have Superman, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, the Lanterns...the risk does not seem to be worth it"

"Unless...they already have a plan against us in place" Batman concluded darkly as they gave him alarmed looks.

_Dakota City 9:00 PM CST_

The bustling Midwestern City has long been home to a strong mixed racial culture, that had no real evidence of major race related violence.

That's not to say, that gangs did not exist, but the gangs were of mixed membership; Whites, Blacks, Asians, Latinos, ect.

This got worse when the Big Bang affected many of these Gang Members, and some innocent, with a mutant gene that gave them powers. One of these heroes became one of Dakota's greatest heroes...and he's not even done with High School.

As now, a young Virgil Hawkins, AKA Static, was flying over the night. The young African was one of the premier heroes who was not of the general white skin tone, along with Rocket, Icon (Who was an alien), Hardware and non Dakota native Black Lightning, as well as the Cuban Kobalt and Asian Xombi.

Looking down, however, he spotted a motorcycle enter town, ridden by a hero, a hero who predated Superman.

Static noted the motercycle with a frown, before he flew away. He did have a curfew, after all.

The rider of the cycle briefly looked up at the flying form of Static briefly, before he allowed himself to drift back into his thoughts.

A few weeks ago, he had been asked by a group of heroes to join a new, Hero League, but he had declined. He was a lone wolf, a warrior of solitude.

However, when his town was threatened, he would do what he had to do, and there was a dangerous man in this city, a man who was worse than most villains...well not worse than the Joker, but worse than the mind controlling Gorilla Grodd, worse than the zombie Solomon Grundy, worse than the metal rampages of Metallo, worse than the eco terrorist Ra's al Ghul (He at least had standards and morals).

A villain, who fought the Justice League in their early days as efficiently as any major bad guy; Holocaust, Black Adam, Parasite, Wotan or any other.

His name...

**Who is this hero? Who is he chasing? Find out, next time. I will give you a hint, the two of them have appeared in animation before...**


	10. Down in Dakota part 1

Animeman; You never get back on me about who you thought it was. Well then, lets see if you were correct...there is a hint

Anyone else notice how there seems to be a great slowdown in updates, and reviews, last week? I sure did...

Oh yes, and to continue on my comment about how Miss Martian accidentally in the comics got her older, Justice Lord, self stuck in her head in the comics and had 'problems...', as a possible Mole thing, there is also Superboy. His comic self had a sleeper program activated by Lex to make him an unwilling traitor...you know if Superboy is a close of Superman and Luthor...whose the mom?

Also, do not expect Gear...with Hardware you already have at least one Tech hero in Dakota.

Anyway, I'm going to be rather busy for the next couple of weeks, so expect spotchy updates.

_Mount Justice; 7:00 EST_

The morning had barely begun, when the heroes of tomorrow (They still have no name), were called up for another mission, this one from another of the new heroes in the Justice League proper.

"_Recognized, Icon, One, Seven_" it was a Saturday, and a fresh mission was at hand as the tall, imposing, 'Black Superman' arrived.

"Icon...its been a while" Rocket grinned as the man rose an eyebrow.

"Rocket...its been quiet" he said with a stiff tone, though robin, who grew up with the king of stiffs, could still see amusement, that he generally liked Rocket.

Perhaps not during election day, but all the other days were tolerable.

"So, you have an assignment?" Aqualad asked the powerful looking African American Alien...its complicated.

"Yes...myself and Hardware, along with several members of the Justice League," aka, any who could work in space "will be aiding the Green Lantern corp deflect a meteor shower from destroying a small planet . So, over the weekend, you are to help fill in for my young friend, Static...he has a major science project he has to finish and I promised that I'd send him some substitutes"

They all gave him incredulous looks

"You want us to be some sort of substitute heroes!"

Icon frowned "I do have word that one of the Justice Leagues needs some help waxing..."

Kid Flash jumped up "I VOLUNTEER!"

SLAP

"OW!"

"The Batmobile...and thank you for your enthusiasm" Icon chuckled to himself as Kid Flash looked dejected (He must have thought that he meant Power Girl, Wonder Woman, Black Canary or Hawkwoman)

"You do know, he's kidding" Rocket told the dejected speedster.

_Dakota; 7:30 AM CST_

The hero Static was tapping his foot, impatient as the new Zeta Beam receptor that Hardware had installed in the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude, his somewhat cleaned HQ, activated.

_"Recognized, Robin B1, Aqualad B2, Kid Flash B3, Superboy B4, Miss Martian B5, Artemis B7, Zatanna Zatarra B8, , Terra B9, Rocket B10"_ the team of teen heroes warped in.

"Hey Rocket! Didn't realize you knew any celebrities!" he greeted his friend as she smirked. He was a fan of the work of guys like Robin and Kid Flash, teen super heroes.

"I do from time to time...job's open ya know?" She grinned. It would be nice to have him on the team too, they worked together from time to time.

Dakota was a busy place filled with crime after all.

Static chuckled "Yeah, well I'm too busy as it is. Pops is a bit too smart to use...whatever tricks it is you guys use?" he noted the young heroes "Its an honor to be asked, but I have no idea how I'd be able to handle more workload on my life. Anyway, I'm just glad Icon sent some help. If I don't get that project of Light done by Monday...my Science's grades a goner"

"Ah, Light...created by fire, a pierced of air and water, at least as far as it can, yet unable to hurt earth" Wally noted with a grin, as they gave him odd looks.

"What, I can be smart when I want to"

Well, aside for Static

"That was deep...um can I use that in my project as an opening statement"

"Sure"

Static activated his fly disk and flew away, as the group frowned.

"So...we get to do his job for the weekend?" Wally frowned with a communicative sigh from the group.

"Would you rather wax the Batmobile and get whelmed?" Robin frowned.

"Besides, its not like something's going to happen anytime soon" Terra

Rocket sighed "Three...two...one..."

**BOOM!**

They sighed "Terra...never, say, that"

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

Terra blushed "I jinxed it, didn't I?"

**BOOM!**

"YES!"

_Dakota Video Store_

Patrons were running away in panic as Control Freak, the red haired couch potato of disgusting attributes, was having various animated items, such as candy, shoes and other random objects, destroy work out videos.

"Really chubby?" he turned around to see Artemis, bow drawn, having him targeted. "Just because you can't get in shape doesn't mean other people can't"

"Hmm...not work my time to know. I, Control Freak, the most powerful villain alive, seek to destroy all forms of physical fitness, and make the nation obese...er...so that all will have my looks, and I will get ladies!"

"You disgust me" she fired an arrow at him that burst into a net, which toppled him over from his giant levitating chair, as he dropped his remote to the ground.

"MY REMOTE!"

Kid Flash then sped in "SOUVENIR!"

Artemis turned around to glare at him "HEY, MY GUY!"

"Well, I just had armed bank robbers! You got the interesting guy"

"WELL BACK OFF! I GET TO CAPTURE HIM..."

"You know, my remote does have a mute button" Control freak grumbled.

"PRESS MUTE AND I WILL GLUE YOU INTO A MONKEY SUIT AND TOSS YOU AT SUPERBOY!"

"Um...never mind"

_In a local park_

"NO JUVENILE FACILITY CAN HOLD ME!" A freed Hotstreak yelled as he set anything he could in the area around him on fire...as a whistle was sent his way.

He turned, to spy Terra, who was making subtle flirtious gestures, with the sort of color distortion around her that anime females have during show off scenes.

Hotstreak had a wide grin as he noticed her. Whistling cat like, he approached Terra with the look that only teenage guys had on girls...or parts of girls anyway.

"Why, aren't you hot...and I know hot"

Terra smirked "Yeah, but guess what..." she flicked her fingers as the earth shook below Hotstreak, knocking him over onto the ground as binds of rock rose up to bind his hands and feet, in particular to cut off air, and thus fire, from them.

Aqualad, who had been using water to put out Hotstreak's fires while he was distracted , had also used water to refract the light around Terra, as part of the catch Hotstreak gesture.

Terra chuckled "Why do you think Power Girl doesn't wear a mask. No one ever looks high enough for it to be a problem. Its also a good way to distract the foe"

_A being robbed Jewelry store_

"All your little toys" Ebon noted with a grin as his shadows plucked away gem after gem, out of the reach of Robin's static generating fields "Are useless"

"I am the shadows themselves, you can't hurt me..."

Robin flew a flash bomb at the next target...which the shadows of Ebon grabbed and sent out somewhere else...

Meanwhile, in a far away bizarre, the shopping center, the light exploded, causing a nearby donkey to freak out, buck, and kick a stall of cabbages to the curb, the harvested vegetable spilling out randomly (MY CABBAGES!)

_"Swodahs yfidilos_!" a magic spell from Zatanna kicked in, as Ebon found himself taking a solid form against his will...

"WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS..."

POW

Robin smacked him to the ground with a drop kick.

"Well, that's one more villain whelmed" Zatanna quipped as she and Robin laughed.

_Museum_

A man in a yellow and black villain suit with sever shooting target like symbols of him punched Superboy dead on as he flew into a nearby car, crushing it as he similarly pounded back Miss Martian.

"Oh come on, get out of the way. I have some ancient artifacts to steal!" he said with a slightly off end, even if he was perfectly sane.

"Sure you do Bulletproof" Rocket laughed a humorless tone as she blasted a purple inerita attack at him, which sent him flying into a nearby building. Unharmed, however, he scoffed.

"Oh come on, you hit like a bunch of girls! The Superboy's the only challenge"

What happened next was so horrifying, even Superboy had to look away, as the poor idiot got punched with so much power, that he flew a few city blocks...

Farther...

Farther...

Who knew those two could hit that hard?

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the south 8;17 CST_

"HELP ME! I WANT MY MOMMY! GET ME DOWN!" Bulletproof wailed as he continued to soar through the air...and did land

But in Belle Reeve

"YAY! I'M SAFE FROM THOSE SHE DEVILS!"

Unfortunately, he landed in the woman's side

"AHHHHHHH! DON'T HURT ME!"

_Dakota; Same time_

Meanwhile, from the top of a parking garage, a man in a blue vest and white cowboy hat, with a bandana as a mask, was observing the fighting with a pair of binoculars, and cursed.

"Damn, they sent the wrong people...this is no place for them. Its too dangerous"

**What's so dangerous? Find out, next time!**

**Okay, the guy whose on the Motorcycle is your guess for now, but lets introduce Bulletproof a bit more and talk about his history. **

**A interesting but none the less unremarkable Milestone rouge who has yet to appear in a DC media format, Bulletproof is a bang baby with superhuman strength and durability. However, he is mortally afraid of Rocket, at least in the comics (He called her fat when she was pregnant...long story short he flew for the first and last time until Static caught him and he literally begged to go to jail, quickly) Hence his fate here.**

**I guess what they say about Pregnant woman is true, they are vicious. Perhaps thats why Wonder Woman and Power Girl don't have any kids..for safety reasons. **

**I would not want to see them having mood swings...I figure that would be unpleasant**


	11. Disclaimer and Poll question

**Again, just as a SOPA or whatever protection, I DO NOT OWN DC COMICS! IF I DID, I WOULD BE SELLING A STORY LIKE THIS AS AN ACTUAL COMIC!**

**Anyway, A poll...what should the Team have as a name? **


	12. Down in Dakota part 2

Dalek; I don't think so

Anime; Yes, yes you did

Sorry, I was busy on Thursday and I needed some time to think about what I wanted to do here. It hit me when I saw Infiltrator and Schooled again...

Oh, there's a rumor going around that there will be a new episode on the Fourth. Wonder if its true? Now then, perhaps its time to continue this tale

_Dakota 9:00 PM CST_

After a full out day of fighting the far too rampant crime in this mid western city, we find our young heroes laying on the ground of the Abandoned Gas Station of solitude, too exhausted to move.

"So...much...crime...need food!"

"KF, you do know...you ate out an entire take out pizza place" Robin wheezed

"Still hungry"

"You eat like Scooby doo...you know that?" Atlee mumbled, she alone not minding sleeping on the bare ground.

Of course, while she had no problem, and Miss Maritan could just levitate over the ground (and both using pillow pets, Miss Maritan's being a frog [Not easy being green], and Terra's being a cat, for pillows)...everyone else had standards.

"You know, I do have my own place..." but, as it was too small for them all...and in the poorest part of town (Home of the Big Bang)...perhaps it wasn't the best idea.

"We are not here to take over your home" Aqualad noted calmly "Terra, if you could..."

Tiredly, she rose her hand up as a slab of earth rose up from the ground like rudimentary beds.

"That's good..."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"SNORE!"

Artemis rolled over in her sleep, and slapped Kid Flash's sleeping form.

"Love you too" his sleeping self muttered, though no one heard.

_The next Day_

Sunday, a day of prayer to those who worship a higher power who is focused by the tool of which, in the stories, his son died painfully on. In many places, this is a day of rest and no problems (Also, no good television until about 8:00)

But of course, there was something else to keep our team occupied.

"Accessing; Captain Atom"

The team dodged the blast from the return of the infamous, and all powerful robot that was annoying enough to fight the first time.

"WAIT, WHY IS THERE AN AMAZO HERE!" Kid Flash freaked out as he sped around to strike the robot, it backhanded him away.

"Well...the League of shadows took data from Star labs...who dissected the thing...so reasonably, this is a result" Aqualad jumped up from above, water weapons ready.

"Accessing; Red Tornado" a red tunnel of air smashed into Aqualad, knocking him back. In mid smash, Aqualad changed his water swords to a shield to block the wind assault.

"How do you beat this oversized tin can!" Rocket demanded.

"Simple, you smash it!" Superboy leap into the air

"Accessing; Aqualad" the moisture in the air around Amazo as a water shield formed, blocking the Kyptonian's assault.

"What!" Terra said alarmed.

"Amazo has the ability to copy any technique that he sees in battle" Robin noted "Of course, this thing has no imagination...but he does have the abilities of Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom, Red Tornado, Flash and now Aqualad..."

"Accessing; Permafrost" a blizzard shot from the droid's hand, blanketing the entire area in a freezing ice sheet.

"AND WHO KNOWS HOW MANY BANG BABIES!" Rocket used her inertia field to stop the snow storm from striking them with its force.

Aqualad closed his eyes "Superboy, Miss Martian, Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis...attack the droid with myself. Zatanna, Rocket, Terra...make sure no one enters the battle area, but do not engage Amazo..."

"Accessing, Superman" a laser vision attacked them from the side, as the three new members glared at Aqualad.

"HEY!"

"This is not up for debate! The Amazo droid scans abilities it has not seen before. You saw him use my own. I will not allow him to gain Magic or Terrakinesis..."

"You can't just copy magic..."

"I do not want to test that theory...now GO!" the girls grumbled as they complied, though the sound of a group of biking children might have had something to do with their change of opinion as the original six took to attacking the robot in a telepathically arranged move.

Superboy and Miss Maritan came at the droid from either side, both ready to smash him.

"Accessing, Martian Manhunter" both of them went through the now intangible robot, Miss Martian altering her form enough to avoid smashing into Superboy, as Kid Flash sped at the robot as the two aliens passed on through.

"Accessing, Nightingale" from the robots hands, a burst of black gas blasted out that took to binding itself around Kid Flash.

"What the...Dark matter..." Kid Flash lost control and spun out of control, crashing onto the robot's foot as the robot rose it.

"Accesing, Kangor" Amazo's foot grew denser, ready to stop the flash child like a bug...

When a birdarang and arrow struck the center of his torso and exploded.

The robot stumbled backwards, not expecting the attack, before a nearby hydrant exploded with the force of the sea, as a huge water snake tendril, made by Aqualad, smashed into Amazo, piercing the robot through the chest.

It was then that Static flew in on his saucer "Aw...a giant robot with all sorts of metahuman powers?. I always wanted to fight one...damn I miss everything" he jokingly sighed. With the sight of the pierced android, Zatanna, Rocket and Terra had rejoined them.

"You may still get the chance" Robin said in shock as the now donut like robot rose back up.

"Accessing, Martian Manhunter" it said weakly, like a dying toy, as the damage on it began to heal...

Before shots fired into its head, blowing it clean off.

Static snapped his head back to where the gun fire came from...

It was the motorcycle guy he saw a few days ago...

"Your Vigilante..." Aqualad identified.

"Yep, that would be me partner...fancy tricks there by the way" he complimented in the sincerest of ways with a western drawl.

"What hero fights with guns!" Static snapped with a lot of venom (And no, not Spiderman type venom before anyone thinks that), shocking everyone in the area at how he was going at the guy who saved them.

After all, not known to any of them, but his mother was killed by gun violence.

"Not everyone can shoot lasers out of their eyes or fly you know" Vigilante frowned "And you do know that was a robot?"

"SO! YOU DON'T NEED TO USE GUNS TO BE A HERO WITHOUT SUPER POWERS! HARDWARE, GREEN ARROW, BATMAN, BOOSTER GOLD..."

"Partner...Hardware chooses to use only non piercing shells (A/N, not true in his Milestone days, but he hasn't had enough fights in the DC comics to show if he is a moral hero like Batman or Green Arrow in his fighting and not like Vigilante), which can still kill quite easily, Green Arrow uses arrows, which again can kill quite easily, Batman interrogates people to a point they all need therapy and uses sharp boomerangs that can kill quite easily...and Booster Gold is a moron with an ego bigger than Power Girl's..., so lets not compare him to me, kay?"

"Wow, that's a big ego" Wally blushed.

SLAP

"OW!"

"So, what are you doing here, anyway?" Miss Maritan asked nicely. Vigilante looked grim.

"I'm tracking down a particularly dangerous criminal, a vile man...you girls should really not get anywhere near him...for your sake"

If Vigilante was trying to be considerate...it backfired.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SAYING WE CAN'T DO AS GOOD OF A JOB AS YOU BECAUSE WE'RE GIRLS!" Rocket snapped as Vigilante looked affronted.

"That's not it at all...you really shouldn't go after this guy..."

"OH, SO WE'RE WEAK IS THAT IT!" Artemis used her 'kill Wally' tone quite to good affect for a none Kid Flash.

"NO, That's not it it all...I was tracking..."

"WE TOOK ON THE INJUSTICE LEAGUE, I HARDLY DOUBT A VILLAIN THAT COULD SNEAK INTO A MAJOR CITY IS SO BAD THAT WE CAN'T HANDLE IT!"

"NO, YOU GOT TO UNDERSTAND ITS..."

"LLAF PEELSA!"

_Just outside the battle_

Lex Luthor, who had been watching the battle from an out of the way, inconspicuous Ferrari, grinned. Destroyed or not, the Amazo droids now had a central database for hero powers...and Dakota gave him many powers.

If only they could fix the one power at a time flaw.

_About half an hour later_

Vigilante slowly began to open his eyes, to only see the male teen heroes.

"Wherer in tarnation are the ladies..."

Static answered that solemnly "They said, and quote 'if the blockhead of a cowboy thinks that we can't take down a villain by ourselves, we're going to prove him wrong and if you try to help...you will meet the same fate as the Amazo droid', un-qoute"

"You really know how to make them mad" Superboy frowned as Vigilante shot up.

"WE HAVE TO GO AFTER THEM!"

"You know, we like having our heads on our bodies..." Wally began

"YOU DON'T DARN UNDERSTAND! I WAS TRACKING DR. LIGHT...A POWERFUL VILLAIN WHO NOT ONLY CAN FIGHT THE LEAGUE ON HIS OWN AND NOT GET BEATEN TO A PULP IN 5 SECONDS, HE'S ALSO A SERIAL RAPIST!"

They all looked horrified...The girls had went after a super dangerous, powerful super villain of a rapist...

Before a plan could be made, Superboy and Kid Flash sped after them...quickly followed by Static and Robin as Aqualad gave Vigilante a look.

"Um, can I ride shotgun?"

_Another Dakota Street, same time_

The black suited, white caped form of Dr. Light had just blasted down the door to a bank...when a slab of earth rose up to smash him into the air.

Flying through the air briefly, the Dr. skidded along the top of a building as he took to see the delectable morsels...erm hero girls appear below him.

**Time for the guys**

**Vigilante, the cowboy hero extraordinaire. Folk singer, gun slinger...and had a movie on himself a year before Superman...in the real old days. **

**Dr. Light, I'm sure you all knew his bumbling self from Teen Titans, but he wasn't always like that. Dr. Light was once a powerful villain before his lobotomy by Zatanna, after he raped the wife of Elongated man, and many other woman. The Specter would later turn him into a candle**

**As to some of the Bang Babies that Amazo used; Permafrost is a homeless, mentally damaged Cryokinetic girl, Nightingale is a light sensitive wielder of dark matter and Kangor is a metahuman criminal capable of altering the density of his feet to cause smash attacks**


	13. Down in Dakota part 3

S. Your get one of them soon

Dalek; Your see

Animeman; A few comic fans I'm guessing

The rumor is confirmed, the 19th episode, Misplaced, will appear on the Third of March! CELEBRATION TIME! Sort of

Okay, I am horrible at designing OC characters unless they have a base to work with...well I'll fix any issues at a later date.

But for now, to Dr. Light! And not the Japanese female hero

_Dakota_

_The black suited, white caped form of Dr. Light had just blasted down the door to a bank...when a slab of earth rose up to smash him into the air._

_Flying through the air briefly, the Dr. skidded along the top of a building as he took to see the delectable morsels...erm hero girls appear below him._

Light flew from both of Dr. Light's hands, the attack being blocked by Megan's telekinesis and a inertia shield from Rocket, as Artemis launched several arrows, the projectile weapon flying at the Dr...

The arrow deflected against the metal armor of his power suit "YOU FAIL to even put a dent in the power of my illuminating power!"

'_Really with the puns_?' Rocket scowled, Megan having put up the telepathic communications.

'_I thought it was funny_' both Megan and Terra thought at the same time

'_Yeah, you two would...Zatanna now!_'

"Nrut kcab dnuora!" the arrow turned around from its flight, striking back, the bolo arrow blowing out its restraining cables as the Dr. got bound to the ground.

"You aren't so tough! HA, and Cowboy thought you were dangerous...too much for us to handle"

That's when light exploded from his armor, blowing away the bolos.

Dr. Light grinned before he formed a ball of light in his hands, and fired it at the group. The ball exploded with the force of a small bomb in the center of the Quintet of heroines, knocking them back as Dr. Light jumped off the top of the building, gliding down on a light like construct that was sort of like something in between the Silver Surfer and Green Lantern, as Terra forced herself back up.

A whip formed from the light suit, the attack blocked by a dome of earth that Terra formed. As the others got back up from the light bomb, a spiraling ball of light formed in between Dr. Light's hands...

"Isn't that some Naruto thing?" Zatanna frowned as Dr. Light frowned.

"THIS IS NOT A RASENGAN!"

"Then why did you call it that?" Megan asked curiously as the Dr. twitched.

"GET BURNED!" a huge beam of light shot out from the ball straight at them, the five either flying or dodge rolling out the way as the blast shot down the street and blew up a McDonalds at the end of it.

"Oh I am not loving it" Terra grumbled as she rose a rock spear from below the Dr, who formed a sphere of light to block the piercing attack.

The light ball was bounced back by an inertia blast by Rocket, smashing into a nearby car.

"Sthgil tuo!" the lights on Dr. Light's suit deactivated.

"What!" he said alarmed as a boxing glove arrow smashed into his jaw, causing him to be knocked to the ground.

The five girl heroines cheered...before the bad guy dissolved into light particles.

They all looked alarmed, before a huge explosion of light blasted them from behind, knocking them to the ground as Dr. Light approached the quintet.

"My my...did your really think that I would be so easy to vanquish? I have fought Superman, do you really think I'd be so weak"

"Well, your Naruto duplicate was" Artemis grumbled.

"THAT WAS NOT A SHADOW CLONE!" Megan blinked at his response.

"Then why did you call it that?" Dr. Light's eyes twitched.

"For that, I'm taking care of you first" he glared at her with the eyes of a rapist...before a yellow blur shot at him...

Who was simply dealt with by Dr. Light stepping aside and sticking out his leg, using the Ultimate Anti Flash no Jutsu (The rapist can like Naruto, he's afforded one good quality)

As Kid Flash tripped, skidding along the ground on his face, Superboy leaped over Dr. Light's face, pounding down...

Onto another light clone that sparkled away.

'_CONNER!_' Miss Martian mentally yelled, both in relief and annoyance. _'Why are you and Wally here...I mean thank's for coming and all...but we're not weak, no matter what Vigilante..._'

'_Vigilante was trying to warn you that Dr. Light is a known serial rapist_' Conner grumbled darkly.

'_Rapist_!' Megan was alarmed...before a blast of light shot into Superboy from behind, knocking him to the ground as a construct of light formed around Conner's arms and legs...that glowed red.

"NO SPAWN OF A BOY SCOUT IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM GETTING MY PRIZES!" and he was not referring to the bank he was going to rob as Superboy struggled to get free. "Red Sun light, Kryptonian...no getting through that"

"Well maybe this will do it for him, Dr. Lightbulb!" a band of static electricity bound itself around the Dr. as Static flew up behind him, Robin leaping down from the sky rises around them, before kicking down on the annoying man's head with a classic Batman style drop kick.

As to why we don't have an electrified boy wonder, two words, rubber soles.

The Doctor fell to the ground...his body covered with electricity...as the suit glowed its own color.

"He's absorbing my power!" Static yelled as he disengaged his lightning hold, before a light blast from the Doctor sent Static flying to the ground. Robin used a metal staff to attack the Doctor at long range, the master of photons using a whip made of solidified light to duel Robin.

The Duel was a constant exchange of blows and blocks, until the motorbike with Vigilante and Aqualad in the sidecar sped at the light user, Aqualad already activating the water bearers as Vigilante yelled "GET OUT OF THE WAY LITTLE PARTNER!" began to fire rapid rounds with his pistols.

Robin, hearing this, got out of the way as Dr. Light crossed his arms, a light shield forming on his arms as the gun bullets were deflected, before he got pushed back by a water blast from Aqualad, gritting his teeth as he was being forced back...

With a yowl, the light manipulator sent a wave of light from his body, which struck Robin, Aqualad and Vigilante.

Robin was sent flying onto the ground, landing precisely with his foot in Kid Flash's mouth...

OW

Aqualad smashed into a fire hydrant, the water spewing out of it like a geyser, while Vigilante got knocked off his bike, the vehicle laying on top of the now defeated cowboy hero.

Dr. Light grinned darkly as he stood over his victorious set, particularly as he noted the girls "Now then, which one should I do first...the magician, the archer...the (I do not write real life racial slurs in my books, unless they are really out dated. I'd use Mud Blood, Bang Baby...not any of them, lets just say the word was for Rocket), the Stratan...oh the Martian will do" he grinned lustfully...

Before an arrow, not of the Green Arrow variety, but the purple, crossbow type, pierced his neck, causing him to fall to the ground, quite dead.

"Yeah, I don't think so" a purple, sheer dressed, black haired woman with a crossbow glared at the Doctor, stood in a group of 10 heroes, which not included Donner, Blitzen, Obsidian and Enchantress, but a man in a white hazmut suit, a large man in a red and black tang top and pants with hairy arms and a black mask, an attractive, long haired red head in a black jacket, short leather shorts and a black tang top wearing blade shades, a short haired, black man in a blue and black suit themed after lightning, and a domino masked man with his hair and face covered by a full head mask of gray which also covered the rest of his body, with two glowing orbs of energy on his hands

_The Watchtower_

Aqualad had sent a warning up immediately when Dr. Light was revealed, and a Justice League force of three; Martian Manhunter, Firestorm, and John Stewart, were going to go assist them, but this hero league got to the scene first

"Whose the guy up front..." Firestorm said in confusion. "I mean, I see Huntress...Human Bomb... (the names go in order of the new ones shown)"

"Enchantress, Obsidian, Donner and Blitzen, from the team's reports" Black Canary noted with a raised eyebrow.

"Atom Smasher, Looker and Black Lightning too" Icon commented.

Batman frowned "The one up front is a member of Batman Incorporated, a group I do work with at times. I went around the world, organizing other heroes to become batman like vigilantes...and the one of front is one of them...Atheist.

**Omake **

**Not canon**

**A different team of rival heroes**

Seven heroes were descending to combat Doctor Light

The first descended in a red and brownish yellow power suit of armor, via jet boosters on the suits feet. He was Iron Man.

The second, a female, fluttered down on insect like wings, she was small, about the size of a wasp. Ironically, that was her hero name, Wasp.

The third descended on a zip line made of some sort of spider silk. His body suit was red with black web marking along it. He was young, he was Spiderman.

The fourth floated down, and was wearing dark leather and armor, with long flowing blond hair and a hammer in his hand. He was Thor.

The fifth drove up in his own motorcycle, he was in a blue and red body suit and had a red and white shield on his arm. He was Captain America.

The sixth was a woman with long, flowing blond hair in a black and red leotard like suit, sort of like Terra's, with long red gloves and boots. She was Miss Marvel

The final one, slammed down on Doctor Light from above, crushing him beneath the huge green figure.

"HULK SMASH!"

"We are the Avengers!" Iron man declared as the entire team touched down before the team (poll for their official name), and Vigilante

**The fighting between them and the Justice League was far worse than anything with the Hero League. The fighting was so extreme, that the world was cut in half politically.**

**The Justice League had the Americas and Australia, while the Avengers had Eurassia and Africa. **

**The Light was defeated, with L2, L3 and L7 held by the League, L1, L4 and L6 were held by the Avengers, and L7 vanished from this plane entirely. **

**And so the Hero League is revealed, all heroes who have killed villains, as well as Donner and Blizten, who are implied to have done this. However, until they have bigger roles, they will not be given a little info bit at the end like this.**


	14. A bad ring to it

You know, I was rather surprised to here about the Static New 52 comic being cancelled after issue eight along with some of the other ones...and I've seen that others were as well. But I heard that he's going to be in the next Teen Titans comic, so perhaps he'd join that team.

Hoping for that

You know, I just realized something...I don't have to wait for the official mole, I can do whatever I want to. I can show the characters exactly as I want them, as this is my fanfiction.

Well, I don't own Young Justice...but you know what I mean

Reviews equal updates...maybe I just timed the update badly but still, why can't this young Justice story work?

Now then, I'm going to try something, lets see if it gets better

_On T.V's across the world, several weeks later_

The blond T.V spokesperson, Cat Grant was doing a broadcast about the rivalry that had sparked between the Justice League and the new Hero League. With reports ranging from if the Hero League was even legal (It was, some, though none from the Justice League, had brought up the possibility that the Justice League was ripped off, but there was nothing in the U.N charter that said a second group couldn't exist)

Various videos were being shown, Donner, Blitzen and Black Lightning fighting Black Adam in Cairo, Batman and Aquaman fighting Killer Croc in Gotham, Wotan magically battling Enchantress and Obsidian in Shanghai while trying to avoid the Chinese who would probably capture all of them and painfully experiment on them while Icon, Superman and Captain Marvel had to deal with Bizarro in Metropolis.

More videos were being shown of various groups lending support to one group or another; Wayne Tech obviously had publically declared support for the Justice League, while Lexcorp tried to give its support to the Hero League.

Support that was quickly...declined by the Hero League.

So, while the major leagues were busy with the big guns, guess who had to deal with the little guys?

_New York; New York, 12:00 EST_

A blast of multi colored light shot into Superboy, blasting him into the side of a building as a character who was glowing in a multitude of colors; Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Violet and a more purplish color to a point he wasn't even distinguishable, flew over head. The golden opera style mask of Psycho-Pirate, which this guy had stolen, obscured his face.

"You cannot the best the power of me, Ring a Ting Ting!"

"Really?" Static, who had joined the team full time after Batman pulled a 'Wayne Foundation' grant to get Static not only a good school but also a job at the tech foundation, said in utter shock as be blasted the man with electricity to restrain him "Ring a Ting Ting? I've heard of some bad names, but that is just pathetic"

"DO NOT DISS THE MAN WHO HAS ALL COLORS!" Ring a Ting Ting formed a glowing ball of red light in his hands "BEHOLD RAGE!" the light blasted into Static, sending him flying into the air, before an elastic green limb reached up and caught him before he hit something important.

'Thank's Miss M!" he said in relief, descending as the entire team of 10 surrounded Ring a Ting Ting, either flying overhead or on the street level.

On the left and right of the street they were fighting on flew Miss Martian and Rocket. One end of the main street was blocked by Robin, Aqualad and Zatanna, the other by Artemis, Kid Flash and Terra. The nearby alleyway had guards as well, Superboy and Static.

"YOU DARE BOX IN RING A TING TING!"

"Yeah, we dare to box in anyone with such a ridicolous name!"

"Then why are you called Robin?" Ring a Ting Ting asked. "Why not Batlad, Kid Bat, Batboy..."

Robin blushed 'My mom used to call me that'

"Tweety's name aside, you'd got nowhere to run" Terra smirked "So surrender and stop glowing"

Ring a Ting Ting had an evil grin on his face "I DON'T THINK SO!" a huge nova of the colors radiated from the radiant villain.

"GET DOWN!" Aqualad yelled as the colors exploded.

Ring a Ting Ting flew out of the nexus of colors, smirking as the colors burst forth from the battle sight, flying all over the city.

The lights including 10 larger ones

_11:00 AM EST_

Rocket began to open her eyes, to find herself flying over Dakota...but not on her own power.

"Morning Raquel, rise and shine" Static grinned, he had her floating a distance away from the lightning user via static electricity, but concentrating a purple aura formed around her, allowing her to fly on her own power.

"What...What happened?"

Static frowned "Your guess is as good as mine...you are noticing what's on your finger right?" She then noticed a ring on her finger, a blue version of the one used by green lanterns. Frowning, she noticed something green quickly glint in the pocket of Static's, but only briefly.

She then noticed her purple inertia field was now glinted with blue, a molted mixture of the two colors.

"Why do I have a power ring...and why is mine blue...for that matter why do you have a green ring?"

Static sighed "I don't know, I had it on when I woke up after Ring a Ting Ting's attack. As to why I'm not putting it on...I don't trust the thing. As far as I know, their are a certain amount of green lantern rings, and new ones can't be good. Seeing as I never heard of the Blue Lantern Corps, I figured that yours would be safer to keep on, not to mention my ring was an annoying little thing to get off my finger, I didn't want to try to remove someone elses"

"Where are the others" Rocket asked with a concerned look, before an explosion over by the Williamsburg Bridge.

"I'll give you one guess"

_Over at the bridge_

An armored truck that had belonged to Intergang was sent tumbling into the East River, its load of smuggled guns and other weapons of death flying to the depths, as a glowing red Superboy, with a red ring on his finger, smashed into a group of Intergang with alien armor with built in shielding, which only just kept them from loosing their bones integrity.

"SO I CAN'T FLY! WHOSE SAYING THAT NOW!" Superboy yelled as they were knocked to the ground, the traffic too scared to get anywhere near the rampaging Superboy.

"Whoa whoa whoa, can't we just talk about this" one of the Intergang members begged for his life as Superboy began to approach the begging man, his ring holding fist glowing red as he approached the mortal.

As a wave of inertia smashed into Superboy, knocking him down as Rocket and Static got between him and the Intergang...who Static used his powers to bind with scrap metal for the cops.

"Chill man, you beat them" Static told the rampaging clone, who snarled at them, still glowing red.

"Um, Superboy..." Rocket began nervously, before the clone charged at them, smashing into the ground with the gentleness of a locomotive.

The entire bridge shook with the raw power that attack contained.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you!" Static blasted at Superboy with a bolt of lighting, blocked by a red wall of light that the ring formed, before Superboy super sped at Static, a red energy sword forming from his arm, which was blocked by a dome of electricity from Static, creating a flurry of sparks.

Rocket formed a ball of Inertia, before a voice broke her concentration

'_You must get that ring off of him_'

Rocket blinked "Who said that?"

"Um, Rocket...THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO GO CRAZY!" Static yelled

'_I am your Power Ring. I am a ring of Hope, while the one that controls your friend is a ring of rage. If its left on too long, he will be devolved into a beast of anger and instinct..._'

"DIE!"

'_Like that. While alone my kind is not a powerful ring, hope can purge even the strongest of hatreds. Just put me on his finger...and I will destroy it, before he devolves or, if the ring is removed incorrectly, he dies'_

Rocket frowned, "You better be right" Rocket was glowing a blue color now as she shot at the the spot where Static's electric shield was starting to falter against the power of Superboy's ring.

Smashing into the Kryptonian at full speed, she shot him into the air, as her blue aura became mixed with her regular inertia field.

Superboy began to fidget with fury, before Rocket grabbed his ring hand with her own. The blue ring on her hand glowed violently before it shot onto Superboy's finger, as the red ring began to glow violently, the red light that had covered Superboy faded away, as a gentle blue covered him...before the red ring burnt away into ashes and the blue ring returned to Rocket's hand. Glowing blue and purple again, she grabbed the now unconscious Superboy and descended back to earth.

There, she helped pull Static back up, the Bang Baby exhausted from the raw power that Superboy had used on him, before she noticed how the Intergang that Superboy had scared stiff had managed to push himself back towards a support pole to the bridge.

To press a button on the back of his neck.

The two exhausted Dakota heroes were stunned, and mildly distrubed, as the Intergang began to mutate before their eyes, gaining huge, rock like skin that split at certain muscle points, wild eyes, and a general non human appearance.

"I could sure use some hope now" Rocket muttered to herself...before a violet colored bind restrained the big brute, as Miss Martian descended from above, a violet ring attached to her fingers.

"There you guys are, I've been looking for you...Superboy!" she said alarmed for the well being of her boyfriend, the compassion she felt for him giving her particular ring more power as the mutant was restrained by stronger and stronger bonds.

The mutant Intergang member roared in anger, as Miss Martian gave him a look telepathically that caused him to collapse.

Landing, the violet glowing Green Martian (In appearance) looked really worried "What in the name of mars is going on here?"

_A shady corner, 9:00 PM EST_

Ring a Ting Ting had appeared again, meeting with someone in the shadows of an abandoned warehouse.

"Your late" the person said harshly as Ring a Ting Ting rolled his eyes

"Relax boss, I did my job. The entire city is being filled with the spectrum's power; Hope, Rage, Compassion, Love, dare I mention Willpower" his employer glared at him "And of course, the power to instill fear. Don't look at me like that Mr. Devil, I'm only doing my job, my ability to give form to the colors of the Emotional Spectrum. Those who are worthy of the power will receive your rings, and the others...they will keep Jordan, Stewart and Gardner busy for a while with training and fighting"

The shadows parted from around Ring a Ting Ting's boss to reveal the yellow uniform of Sinestro "Excellent"

**Ring a Ting Ting is a character of my own creation, a character who is meant to show off the powers of the Emotional Spectrum of the rings, of their multiple colors, so on and so on.**

**There are several types of Lanterns, Red Lanterns use rage, Orange Avarice, yellow fear, Green willpower, Blue hope, Violet compassion and Star Sapphire or purple, Love. Black and White are a bit different, so I'm not going to explain them right now.**

**Static, having a strong will to go on, has green. Rocket hopes to become a writer and has great dreams, so the ring of hope is hers. Superboy...has a temper and gets angry easily, so the red ring is on him.**


	15. A Lantern and an Archer

Delayed for a simple reason, with the superbowl on, I do not need such a competitor for my readers...and to be fair, would any of you be on the web, instead of either celebrating or mourning, depending on your team.

It matters to me not

The poll for the team's official name is still up; Outsiders is still in the lead, followed by Teen Titans then a tie by Young Justice itself and, other. You can suggest the other. If I get a catchy other, it will win automatically.

Also, expect a 'surprising guest star!' He will appear in the story later, along with his little friend

Dalek; I will not be using white or black lanterns...yet

CK4eva; No, I am not doing that yet, I have

_Back in New York_

"So, these power ring things..." Superboy said, a bit shaken, as Megan was struggling to pull hers off. They were in an outdoor cafe, taking a well deserved break with drinks and sandwiches.

How they are paying for it...the Intergang who turned into a Blockbuster (Who had been knocked out and was being held on a police surrounded barge in the center of the East River until a Justice Leaguer, or Hero Leaguer, could take him to Belle Reve, as the guy could not testify in court)

Of course, they did get a discount...this was the Big Hero Cafe, home of the Hero Hamburger...and discount equals no kids mentioning the place to the bat with the lawyers.

"Are bad news" Static frowned "Ring a Ting Ting must somehow have some connection to...whatever it is that powers the Lantern rings"

"The rings seem to be different" Rocket noted "Green rings, the ones that everyone is familiar with, and the one Static has, runs on Willpower. But mine works with hope"

"Mine gets stronger when I care for someone" Megan noted, still trying to remove the ring, martian strength not helping.

"The one that was on me is rage...horrible rage" Superboy seemed ill at the thought.

"All the Justice League is busy around the world" Rocket frowned, seeing one of the 'Hero Cam's' in the establishment showing the Hawks in an air fight with a giant, flying turtle mutant monster in Japan, then a image of Atom Smasher dealing with a few giant robots in Syria, and the Syrian military. "Hero League too, this is all on us to fix"

_The Bronx New York_

Even in modern times, there were still the unfortunate

A boy dressed in black cloths with silver accents that would probably be fashionable back where Wonder Woman came from, was wandering the streets, as if not really caring, or knowing, how dangerous it was. His eyes, his silver gray eyes, seemed too old for him.

"You'd think in a few thousand years they'd have repaired this...problem" he commented to himself as he noted the poverty in the Bronx with a frown "albeit, its better than my visit in the 1890's..."

He stopped mid step, as he looked over his shoulder "You're sneaking skills are impressive, but not refined" he turned to spy a blond haired girl who looked and dressed in the modern styles...his mother would not approve of it.

"What are you doing here?"

He frowned "Its called...walking. As long as I tell mom, I can go out from home once in a while, and I do like to see how things change..." he looked over towards Manhattan, seeing with his enhanced eyesight "Um...weren't there two towers over there...twin towers?"

The girl looked at him funny "Your...dumb. They got blown up years ago..."

"I don't get out a lot, mom doesn't like me 'in man's world'...and your the dumb one here..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Because, your about to rob me...and not only am I not carrying mortal cash" a silver orb formed in his hands, forming into a large silver bow, that formed a shape like a crescent moon.

The girl blinked, before she smashed her fists together "A tough one..."

He smirked "You will find I am indeed, tough..." 'Demigoddess'

_Elsewhere in New York_

Banks, the basic, every villain spot to rob. Containing massive amounts of money, banks are always targeted by evil doers.

But normally, they do not have the power of orange light.

A duo of thugs with orange rings, rings of avarice, were pulling the giant wheel shaped door that all banks seemed to have for some reason...even when they know villains love blowing it up, ripping it off, ect...

Their orange fists were pulling, pulling...

When a yellow blur smashed into them

And no, not a user of fear...

"Aw man, where is everyone getting these things" Kid Flash, who had not gotten a ring as he lacks a defining emotion of the available ones, he doesn't have immense rage, avarice, he doesn't induce fear, has average amounts of hope and will, and lacks enough compassion or love to use those rings.

All in all, he's a dud

The avarice, which means greed, users growled, as their rings sent energy constructs flying at Kid Flash, who speedily dodged them, before he slammed into them, knocking one down while the other formed a sword with his ring, slicing it at Kid Flash...

As a green wall formed to block it

From the wall, a fist extended, smashing into the criminal and knocking him down to the ground. With two beat crooks, Kid Flash turned to see who he had saved him.

"AW MAN! THIS ISN'T ALPHA CENTAURI...I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THAT LEFT!"

It was a Green Lantern...but this was no human.

It was a walking, dumb sounding, dog.

"Um...this is Earth...um..."

"G'Nort, of the Green Lantern Corp...um take me to your leader?"

Kid Flash sighed, that was such a...him answer.

'Wally...!'

'Megan!'

"AWW! VOICES IN MY HEAD!"

_Meanwhile, a lair of evil yellow stuff_

A cage of yellow energy, generated by fear, restrained Robin, Aqualad, Artemis, Zatanna (Who was gagged) and an unconscious Terra. The rest of them had their weapons disposed of.

The rings that Terra and Robin had, hope and fear (What, Robin was trained by Batman, who is a master of fear even Ibiki would be impressed with...of course he has no desire to use fear as a weapon against normal people outside of an interrogation), had been destroyed, on capture and when Robin refused to join Sinestro.

Said devil person was noting Robin with a sad look.

"You would have made a fine champion for the Sinestro Corps...oh well" he noted the dozens of people bearing his rings, enforcers who did indeed wish to join him.

Could any of them be his own Hal Jordan's? John Stewarts? Or other legendary lantern heroes. If not, they would make good background lanterns, lanterns who served him but he would care little about them, kill them off randomly when the plot needed tragic losses and be basically nameless background characters.

He turned to his followers "COME MY MINIONS! TODAY, THE SINESTRO CORPS WILL REIGN TERROR AND DESTROY THE UNITED STATES TO SHOW THE POWER OF FEAR!"

"But sir" a nameless minion spoke up "You still have tickets to see Wicked next week"

Sinestro paused "Good point...THEN WE SHALL DESTROY CHINA!"

"But I like Pandas and chinese food"

Sinestro groaned, he needed better minions "THEN WE WILL DESTROY ALL OF CHINA THAT LACKS BLACK AND WHITE BEARS AND CHEAP FOOD!"

"YAHHHHH!"

"好了，情况是正式的翠菊。是的，我可以说中国" Dick muttered to himself in Chinese

_Meanwhile, flying over New York_

Having made contact with Wally and G'Nort, Wally was running along below the flyers, or in Superboy's case, the jumper (Superboy refusing to use a power ring to fly, after his 'fun' with a red ring).

Flying next to him, Rocket was asking G'nort if he had seen their missing friends.

"Um, was one of your friends a guy with gills? Because I sort of saw him get abducted by people with yellow power rings"

They all gave him extreme looks

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!"

"Because I was being chased by cats!"

"BUT YOUR A DOG!"

"So?"

Static beat his head against a nearby wall "we are sooo doomed"

"Oh come on Virgil, have hope?"

"Is that the ring talking?" Kid Flash asked.

"OH NO!" G'Nort freaked out

"What!"

"I FORGOT TO CHARGE MINE..." G'nort's glowing greenness flickered and caused him to crash to the top of a building, groaning pitifully as the others just gave him odd looks.

"Um..." was this guy really a Green lantern?

Muttering to himself, he pulled a green lantern (AKA, the charging device), from a pocket of space

Coughing a few times, he read from a cheat sheet on his arm

_'IN BRIGHEST DAY, IN DARKNESS NIGHT_

_NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT_

_LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT_

_BEWARE MY POWER-GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT_

The ring, and thus himself, began to glow green once again, as Megan's eyes went wide.

"GUYS, I FOUND THEM!" she took off eagerly.

"Wait up Miss M!" Static yelled as he flew after her, followed by the rest of them after the eager, though still having the ring of compassion stuck to her, Martian.

**Omake**

**Not canon**

**G'Nort's wrong oath**

"I FORGOT TO CHARGE MINE..." G'nort's glowing greenness flickered and caused him to crash to the top of a building, groaning pitifully as the others just gave him odd looks.

"Um..." was this guy really a Green lantern?

Muttering to himself, he pulled a green lantern (AKA, the charging device), from a pocket of space

Coughing a few times, he read from a cheat sheet on his arm

_'I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis_

_I turn my back on the company of men,_

_Accept eternal maidenhood,_

_And join the Hunt'_

He was then fried by a silver bolt of lightning

Megan frowned "That wasn't the right oath..."

"I think he was thinking of the wrong world" Static frowned

"That was advanced science to a level that even Dr. Fate failed to achieve.."

**ZAP**

"OW! STUPID SCIENCE!"

**ZAP**

**Okay, so lets look at the characters**

**First you have our guest from the more popular story, Moon Heir and the Lost Ones, soon to have a sequel. He is the son of Artemis, a hero of prophecy, and now an alternate him is in play. What will be the fate of this, Orion Stele**

**Next up is his foe, Teen Titan and one of the heroes from the future. She's strong, fast, demi god like and I already mentioned her. Megan's greatest threat to Superboy, Wonder Girl 2**

**And of course, G'Nort, the funny, dog like Lantern who has a cult like following. Will he join up...that's your guys's call.**


	16. The power of Hope

Busy on Thursday, Fanfiction was wonky all yesterday

Animeman; Minions are, by definition, somewhat unreliable. But, if you have to look at all servants as minions...the hunters are good minions. Dobby is a good minion. Tobi's Akatsuki are, partially good minions. Ect ect ect

Now then

_New York_

_"I FORGOT TO CHARGE MINE..." G'nort's glowing greenness flickered and caused him to crash to the top of a building, groaning pitifully as the others just gave him odd looks._

_"Um..." was this guy really a Green lantern?_

_Muttering to himself, he pulled a green lantern (AKA, the charging device), from a pocket of space_

_Coughing a few times, he read from a cheat sheet on his arm_

_'IN BRIGHEST DAY, IN DARKNESS NIGHT_

_NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT_

_LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT_

_BEWARE MY POWER-GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT_

_The ring, and thus himself, began to glow green once again, as Megan's eyes went wide._

_"GUYS, I FOUND THEM!" she took off eagerly._

_"Wait up Miss M!" Static yelled as he flew after her, followed by the rest of them after the eager, though still having the ring of compassion stuck to her, Martian._

The Hideout of Sinestro...

An abandoned warehouse. What is with villains and abandoned warehouses...

But they have no time to ponder that

For now, before Sinestro could test his power, see if any of his humans showed the skills that plagued him via Hal Jordan, John Stewart...ect...

The door was smashed open by a superboy punch, as he, Megan, Static, Kid Flash, Rocket and G'Nort were in an action pose.

"WHY DID YOU EVEN SUGGEST THIS!" Kid flash yelled, this was not cool looking at all

"What...its cool. The guardians never allowed me to"

"Wonder why?"

Sinestro glared at the heroes "So we meet again, Superboy, Martian, G'Nort"

"You know him?" Static asked, confused

"I was a Green Lantern, of course I know the mutt" Sinestro growled

"We beat you before, so give it up" Superboy recalled their meeting in the Iceberg lounge.

Sinestro laughed "I was...surprised by the abilities of the..." he said something in Martian that caused Megan to look alarmed.

"Um...okay, what did you say?" G'nort frowned as his ring seemed to mess up the translation, or he just messed it up "She's not a Whackspurted Macadenian?"

Sinestro looked annoyed "Never minding that, now that I am aware of your surprisingly powerful mental abilities..." he smirked "I won't be surprised by them. Now then...Sinestro Corp!" his dozens of yellow lanterns formed up behind him "Capture them..."

"Why not just kill?" a minion asked. Sinestro just gave him a look, before he smirked

"Because...like I once reconstructed the past" as he was in the archaeology field before he was a green lantern "I will reconstruct them into masters of fear"

"Wow, a villain who actually explains why he keeps the hero alive...shocking!" Static blasted a lightning attack at Sinestro...to find that nothing came out.

Sinestro grinned "Fool. I make sure that I understand and control everything around me. One of my recruits has magic, and I had him cast a spell that keeps all non ring based abilities from working. Why do you think they're still in there?" he noted the captured heroes "Of course, the magical is still out cold, but he did his job well"

"Well then" Static reached for his pocket, and adorned the ring, as a green aura surrounded him...

Before Sinestro blasted him down.

"Now now, there will be none of that" similar binds had restrained Superboy. Attempts at Kid Flash had failed due to his speed, Megan's telepathically numbed those after her, Rocket's blue ring's glow had blocked her attackers, as did G'nort's green.

Megan flew to help Superboy, before she found herself encased in a yellow sphere by one of the Sinestro corps. Focusing, the violet ring she had, the ring of compassion, she began to form a similarly expanding ball of energy to try and break down the fear.

Kid Flash began to vibrate rapidly as several binds got on him, which caused the rings to short out.

"Cool, they don't work well with vibration..." he used their shocked stunned states to dock his foes with fists.

Her Inertia belt not working due to the spell, Rocket had to rely on only her ring to fly at Sinestro, followed by G'nort.

Using a giant yellow fist, Sinestro easily swatted G'Nort to the side, as Rocket got in and began to throw punches and kicks, the combined results of her former gymnastics training and Black Canary classes.

Sinestro was not a kung fu fighter, so he got a black eye...before a yellow blast knocked Rocket away with a huge explosion, causing several tears, non revealing of course, to Rocket's uniform as she skidded along the floor.

Rocket was panting for breath now, as pushed herself back up, takig aim at Sinestro with her ring, who smirked at her futile gesture, at least to him.

"Foolish girl, the blue rings may cure red rage, but they can't do much else...you might have a chance if you didn't have that useless lump with you!" Sinestro mocked the downed form of G'Nort...as his green ring began to glow like it had been supercharged, as did Rocket's blue ring.

Hope is only powerful with the willpower to make it happen

A gigantic blue ray shot from Rocket's ring, looking like a blue version of the Failsafe test mother ship's death ray. The blast smashed straight into Sinestro, his yellow shield shattering like a useless sheet of metal before a charging train.

Blasted outwards, Sinestro was only just saved when a few of his lanterns used their own rings to snag him from the blast.

"The power of hope..." Sinestro frowned "Ring a Ting Ting was wrong...I must study the spectrum further" two of the Sinestro corp had Ring a Ting Ting bound in yellow energy for this transport"Farewell..." he and his lanterns

_Back at the cave_

"Excellent work, the Guardian's of the Lantern corps have been warned of the swell of Sinestro Corp members, and samples of the rings that had been made, one of each type, have been delivered to them as well for study" they had went and rounded up a sample of each type of ring after driving off Sinestro.

There were multiple samples, some willingly given up, others taken from thugs.

Not to mention, the ring's Static, Rocket and Megan had, along with a red, orange, yellow and purple ring that that had been also recovered, were now in a see through box in Wally's souvenir shelf.

Batman, officially ignored them, but unofficially...he did not like the Guardians so he decided not to point that out to them, or the Lanterns.

Also, they might need them someday, like Artemis's arrow.

"Also...well done, all of you" Batman gave a rare smile. After all, preventing a huge explosion of super villains from coming out was an impressive feat. "And G'Nort..."

"I know, I know...go away?" he sighed.

"No...I know your district is uninhabited, and you only need to patrol it on a monthly basis, really...so you can do some work here if you want" Batman was unsure if he would regret this.

G'Nort had wide, gleeful eyes "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"Lick me, and die" he said darkly as G'nort resisted the impulse to jump the dark knight, and instead turned and went towards the bathroom.

Him needing to go, or him being thirsty, were both options.

Batman hoped the next mission would not be so likely to involve a major disaster, however, as he watched them all disperse. He didn't want to loose Robin as his son, nor did any of the other mentors.

Superman and maybe the Lanterns excluded.

Oh...how wrong he was, as a new, even more dangerous threat, emerged.

_Metropolis_

Mercy Graves was Lex Luthor's premier assistant, his secretary, and often assassin.

She was capable of fighting Batman in fisticuffs, could hit a moving far ranged target with any sort of gun, and knew how to make a five course meal out of a box of goldfish and a piece of tuna.

She was coming up the elevator to her bosses office, a tray with coffee and an english muffin ready for morning at at the job for Lex Luthor.

However, as she got off on the CEO's floor, she dropped the tray in shock.

"Mercy...cough...help...me" Lex Luthor was on the ground, sweating with fever and looking dehydrated, yet not.

He was severely ill, as were the other male's of Lex Corp...

And it was similarly spreading

**Omake**

**Not canon**

**A different threat**

Oh...how wrong he was, as a new, even more dangerous threat, emerged.

Above the skies of Metropolis

In a different Earth, a war emerged. Hundreds of years ago, a war no one knew why it even began. However, they fought on regardless.

The three separate sides fought for the alliances of smaller states, and their battlefield was anywhere, anytime

And a hole in space, had moved that war to Earth 16

From the three portals, three forced emerged

The first force, bearing green flags with orange splats in the middle, were huge armies that were led by a hero in a black suit with white hair, a blue and white robot female, and a red and yellow clothed monk with a stafr, who resembled the nick heroes Danny Phantom, XJ9 and Aang.

The second force, bearing white flags with a black symbol in them that looked like a large circle partially linked to two smaller ones, were led by a blond guy in a red super hero suit, a greek hero, and a human sized mouse with a key shaped sword they resembled the Disney heroes Mr. Incredible, Hercules and Mickey Mouse.

The final force, bearing flags that looked like black and white checkerboards, were led by a red haired girl who was flying at Superman like speeds, a brown haired teenager in green with a strange watch, and a hispanic who suddenly grew a metal fist from his own who resembled Cartoon Network heroes Blossom, Ben 10 and Rex.

The alternate universe versions of the Cartoon heroes took to destroying city after city as they fought, the full might of the combine Justice League, the team and the Hero League barely able to force them back to their own world to destroy it, and not their own.

They only succeeded with the aide of another space traveler, a man named Taisune and his red haired, busty companion Fluffy, who them commenced to slap the man of steel, call him a bad father, told him to step up on the Lois Lane plate. She then told Batman his parents were idiots, for walking through a dark alley with so much cash it screamed 'rob me', called J'ohn Marvin, told Black Canary not to dress like a stripper, downloaded a Japanese meme dance video into Red Tornado and then got Taisune involved as five Justice Leaguers attempted to kill them


	17. Dusk of Men

Reviews are important, and perhaps I should highlight why. Soon, a Crisis of Infinite Earths, may strike this universe and that of the other Crossoverpairing storise. Stories that aren't reviewed...well their universe's won't survive. Characters might...world not so much.

And not just the characters who've appeared in stories, characters who've only appeared in Omake's could also be caught up in the crisis.

If you want to avoid that fate...review this story. Also, the poll for rather or not it should even happen at all is currently up.

Uh, I do not like Intervention...too many people who should be getting arrested for drug abuse! ITS ILLEGAL AND THEY GET HELP! THEY DESERVE SOME TIME IN ARKHAM!

_Now then..._

They thought defeating Sinestro and his corps would give them a reprieve, even if it was only slight...

How wrong they were

_Metropolis_

_Mercy Graves was Lex Luthor's premier assistant, his secretary, and often assassin._

_She was capable of fighting Batman in fisticuffs, could hit a moving far ranged target with any sort of gun, and knew how to make a five course meal out of a box of goldfish and a piece of tuna._

_She was coming up the elevator to her bosses office, a tray with coffee and an english muffin ready for morning at at the job for Lex Luthor._

_However, as she got off on the CEO's floor, she dropped the tray in shock._

_"Mercy...cough...help...me" Lex Luthor was on the ground, sweating with fever and looking dehydrated, yet not._

_He was severely ill, as were the other male's of Lex Corp..._

_And it was similarly spreading_

_The Watchtower_

Coughing was wide spread.

Over a dozen of the worlds greatest heroes; Batman, Aquaman, Superman...and Hawkman, were lying in a sterilized bed, a magically sealed, but air permeable, cover to try and limit contamination, while trying a full range of medical treatments as registered on Earthen, Olympian, Kryptonian, Green Lantern, Thanagarian and magical means.

Nothing...was working.

A similar scene was in the cave.

_The streets of Gotham_

"Its Girls night baby!" Livewire yelled as electricity surged into a ATM, causing a stream of money to fly out as she cackled to herself.

"Yeah, well its lights out for you!" a green fist smashed into the electric being, who was knocked to the ground as Miss Martian flew at her, looking exhausted.

The entire adult male population was sick, with some sort of super illness...leaving the females to run the earth.

Captain Marvel was...unaffected, as were the entire young male population below the age of 12, but as he is currently at Camp 'Run by the crazy nuns who dislike any form of communicator device older than pigeons', he has no idea of the anti male apocalypse.

Wonder Woman, who had taken temporary command of the Justice League, had the roster, now limited to herself, Hawkwoman, Black Canary, Power Girl, Rocket, Zatanna, Terra, Artemis and Miss Martian was stretched very thin.

Speaking of...

'_CATWOMAN_!' Megan was using her mind reading powers to try and get a grip on what happens in this crime infested rat hole (How in mars Batman and Robin kept this place somewhat functional, with more villains than the five she already took down, is beyond her)

Taking off into the air, she flew a few blocks...before landing by...(Megan was blushing the entire way as she approached the store), where the cat suit dressed was buying...well this isn't a M rated fic so I can't really say, but lets just say that you guys young, you do not want to know.

"A bit young for this establishment?" the goggled hottie purred "No wonder your green?"

Megan frowned "Why are you stealing..."

The cat lover did something in between a purr and a laugh "Ha ha...I have a receipt"

She held out the paper, which Megan telekinetically pulled over to her, and blushed, and not just for what was bought.

"Oh...sorry"

Catwoman frowned "Batman's job getting to you? Can't say I'm surprised, its a tough job..." Megan flew away, blushing so red you could have thought her as a red martian.

Catwoman laughed "Hey, its not like I said anything about what happens when a cat meets a bat in a dark alley when the Robin's away...she didn't read my mind...did she my sweet?" she asked her cat that had followed her out of the adults store.

Said cat meowed, almost in amusement

_Dakota_

Rocket was flying across the Midwestern City, Puff flying close behind her

"Give it up Rocket, there's a load to me made on the heads of Kobalt, Xombi and Hardware. One little girl isn't going to stop me!"

Rocket fired a blast of inertia at the acid gas spewing bang baby, who turned into a cloud to avoid it, reforming in a gas storm around the female heroine.

Rocket began to grow dizzy

"Of course, you have a sizable bounty yourself" Puff smirked...before a sound like a giant vacuum cleaner was heard.

Puff looked alarmed as a armored female on the ground began to suck her into a gas containment device, that did look like a glass vacuum.

"Technique!" Rocket yelled, it was Hardware's female...well did Hardware have any friends...

_London_

Giganta, the huge red haired woman in leopard like jungle cloths, was roaring as her simple attempt to steal the clock face of Big Ben, was meeting with far too much trouble.

Not only was Power Girl buzz bombing her like she was Godzilla or something, but from up on top of the clock, Black Canary was screeching at her.

Grasping her head, she wailed in agony as the sound attack caused her to stumble back, as hair suddenly grasped at her legs.

It was a golden locked heroine, the British Heroine Godiva. Of course, that was hardly going through the head of the size altering villain, for she just got a concussion from a Fish and Chip's shack.

_Shanghai_

Dozens of huge plant vines were ripping the Chinese city apart as Poison Ivy used more vines to repel air borne attacks from Hawkwoman, her mace slicing through any plant vine unfortunate enough to get in its range.

However, the plants were rising up faster than Miss Hawk could slice them.

However, the tide changed when green fire burst forth, coating a huge swath of vegetation in fire. The green, glowing, fiery heroine Fire began to burn down plants, while the blue parka wearing heroine Ice began to freeze more of the plants that appeared.

"HOW DARE YOU! PLANT KILLERS!" Poison Ivy shrieked "THIS PLANT KILLING NATION WILL PAY!"

"Really...this is all about deforestation...sheesh you need to chill" Ice frowned, as she waved her hand, as the Chloro-kinetic psychopathic female was trapped in a giant ice block

_Amsterdam_

And it wasn't just the Justice League that was busy today

Donner and Blitzen were also out and about, and were in trouble.

"Accessing, Captain Atom"

Dodging a radiation blast in the canal filled Dutch city, the two heroes were facing down an Amazo that had gotten free during transportation when the anti male plague struck.

Speeding at the robot, Blitzen was rapidly vibrating her arm to induce the 'Flash vibrating through solid objects' effect, to remove the central processor from the thing

Amazo turned to spy the speeding Japanese heroine "Accessing, Aqualad" from the canal rose a huge body of water, which formed into a hard water ball around Amazo, reducing the molecule vibration speed to stop Blizten's attack.

"Damn" She swore

"Accessing, Aqualad" and now for the second part of the water lightning combo, as electricity shot through Blitzen

"AHHHH!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Donner yelled as she smashed at the water wall...smashing the Amazo through the chest while the lightning was attacking Blitzen, shorting it out as the robot was destroyed by the former Neo Nazi

_The cave_

Wonder Woman was twitching, forget Batman managing just Gotham, how did he keep such a huge group of heroes working globally, so easily...at least externally.

She preferred to go out and punch the problem, but punching the holographic earth, the holographic displays of the villains, wasn't the same.

An exhausted bunch of the Justice League and the team burst out of the Zeta beam, looking absolutely exhausted. Zatanna, Artermis and Terra had been also out on the job, but the problems kept rising out of the woodwork.

The female inmates were escaping, the doctors were overwhelmed, society was totally falling apart.

"And to think that some back home think that this is a good idea" she muttered in disdain.

"Any luck yet in figuring out the cause?" Black Canary wheezed.

Wonder Woman looked worried "I've been trying to keep on top of the chaos, I can barely think, let alone find the problem!"

"Well...at least its a full moon tonight" Artemis frowned, looking at a holo image of the moon "We should have light...WHY IS IT RED!"

The assembled heroes then took notice of that very fact...the moon was red. None of them had been in any night time area during their fights, time zones and difficulties made it so they only saw the sun, this was the first time any of them saw the moon.

"That's...not good" Power Girl frowned

Wonder Woman was alarmed "Dear Hera..."

Terra frowned "Wait, you have an idea know?"

Wonder Woman looked grave "Its the work of Artemis..."

"HEY!" the archer yelled

"Not you...the Goddess. History is repeating itself, but this time...the solution to the last time is the problem"

"Last time?" Miss Martian said alarmed

Wonder Woman was grave "Her son has been captured."

**New characters**

**Catwoman; Ultra sexy pin up villainous, one of Batman's lover types...and a truly gray character in the Black and White world of comics**

**Technique; A Milestone heroine who appears in the New 52 comic Static Shock #6 for recent info, she has a power suit like Hardware and once beat him up (A humility lesson for Hardware)**

**Giganta; A size altering villaness, who is some sort of gorilla, human...you know I don't really know, and probably don't want to know**

**Godiva; A super haired heroine, you might have seen her as a member of the Justice League International in the New 52**

**Fire; The Brazillian Pyrokinetic...**

**And Ice; The Scandanavian Cryokinetic, but unlike Mr. Freeze, a heroine. You rarely see one without the other, and that includes in the New 52, as teammates to Godiva. **

**And why are two Moon Heir characters in this story? Well...they aren't really them, they are just alternate versions. **


	18. Dusk of Men 2

The site, motivation and my life are the reason for the delay

Animeman; No, they are not the same. Also, there are demigods in the DC universe, Wonder Woman is one now, a daughter of Zeus.

Now then, let us begin

_Mount Justice _

_Wonder Woman looked grave "Its the work of Artemis..."_

_"HEY!" the archer yelled_

_"Not you...the Goddess. History is repeating itself, but this time...the solution to the last time is the problem"_

_"Last time?" Miss Martian said alarmed_

_Wonder Woman was grave "Her son has been captured."_

There was a lot of confusion as she finished.

"Um...I don't claim to know that much...but isn't Artemis a virgin?" Terra frowned

"Hopefully both of them" Rocket muttered as she glanced at the other Artemis.

"Yes"

"But she has a son..."

"Its...complicated."

"What, is she Mary or something..."

"Um...no. The other gods created him about...well it was centuries before the Trojan war. It was shortly after the, um...incident with her attendant, Callisto, um you know the story right?" she was uncomfortable with bringing up that point about her...'father'...and was glad to see no one pressed it "Well, after that, she was angry. Very understandably, of course...but she threatened to destroy the entire male race in response"

"Um...can gods do that?"

Wonder Woman frowned "Not directly, Zeus can't just go and snap his fingers to make all of humanity die, but their powers can be used that way. Demeter is an example, she can deprive mortals of their harvest...Artemis, as the goddess of childbirth, can make it so no male children can be born...and she is a good shot with her arrows when it comes to taking down those who still live, and her arrows carry not just cold steel, but disease and plague. So, as a precaution...the other gods stole a bit of her essence and created a child with it...Orion"

"Um...isn't that her boyfriend..."

Wonder woman shook her head "The ridiculous ways the myths are seen these days"

"And...how is creating a child she didn't know about helpful..." they all knew she was suffering to Superboy and his relationship with Superman.

"Its proven that when a mother gives birth in most species, a bond is formed. As the goddess of childbirth, when she was presented with him...well I can't say she liked him but she couldn't kill him, and thus the male race. Of course, I've always known them to have a loving, mother and son relationship as his life is tied to hers, he will live as long as she does as long as he isn't killed by a blade or something...but I'm only 90 so I have no idea when it changed into a positive, loving relationship"

"Okay..." weird "But still, why would she relapse into destroying the male half of humanity if he got lost?" Artemis frowned.

Wonder woman glared at her "Orion does not always stay in the realm of the amazons. Neither he or his mother like staying cooped up for long periods of time, god and child of the wild after all. He often goes out to explore the mortal world, but he always returns home when he promises...but you can probably guess he didn't"

"However, if his mother did find him...it is possible someone is holding him for ransom...though why someone would want to destroy all males..."

"Well, any male who isn't older than 12" Zatanna commented

"Yes...any male who is not a child seems to be in danger. As a guardian of children, this makes it more obvious that is her work. We must find her son...and give her no more reason to seek the eradication of mankind"

"So...got any ideas then?" Power Girl asked, having no idea how to find a goddess.

Wonder Woman smirked "Leave that to me...Zatanna, Miss Martian, Artemis, Terra, Rocket...you will find Orion and set him free, taking out or capturing his captor if possible, while we will keep Artemis the Goddess occupied"

Power Girl paled "A god..."

Wonder Woman smirked "I've fought gods before, just follow my lead"

_Somewhere in Wyoming_

Wyoming...a state of plains, Buffalo and suffrage for woman, it is a heavily conservative state, barely populated and filled with hunters, guns and a general dislike for the people in the marble buildings of the central government.

All and all, the place to find a goddess of hunting who doesn't spend a lot of time on Olympus.

From above the dusky plains flew Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Power Girl, who was holding Black Canary by her armpits.

"What are we supposed to be looking for" the busty blond, the flying one, asked Wonder Woman.

Said amazon-demigod had her eyes closed, as if feeling for something "Black Canary, fire a canary cry at 57 degrees west in 30 seconds...everyone else be ready for evasive action"

The foursome nodded, as Black Canary let out the famed Canary cry, the vocal attack flying down at the point Wonder Woman specified...before 5 seconds later a flock of arrows flew at them in response.

Again, taking Wonder Woman's advice, they spun out and avoided the attack as a form appeared in a shimmer, as if an invisibility field had worn off.

The being had Auburn hair and a slim build, a runner type. A quiver of arrows and a silver, crescent shaped bow were in her hand, a sword sheathed on her hips. She was dressed in a silver, regal look...at least for Themiscara anyway.

"She doesn't look so tough" Hawkwoman scoffed...as the moon began to rise behind them.

'You had to jinx it' Wonder Woman scowled

_Meanwhile, Boston Massachusetts _

The city of revolution, the hub, the bustling city where modern meets the age of old, the plague that was killing the male population was keeping most of the cityfolk occupied...

Meaning the top of the Prudential building, a rectangular gray, numerously windowed building, was not being looked at.

And from its top antenna, we see Orion, the boy in black who fought the demigod in New York, hanging from the top of the spiral, a metal device beeping on his chest.

That, you see, is what one might call a dead man's switch, and the reason for the predicament. If the device is interfered in anyway by a god, kaboom. As such, not even being a god can get the device off.

The only real way to get him down was for him to wake him up...but that was only possible, without the dead man going kaboom, if he woke up.

Something his captor wasn't going to allow to happen

Looking over from her moon lit vantage point, she spotted a bio ship flying towards them...

Another martian...this would be fun

**Short and cliffhangerish...but I am tired**

**Now then, to cover Artemis the goddess, who while having some basis on the Moon Heir Artemis in my stories, is not the Percy Jackson one, but the DC one, with some of the Marvel Artemis the goddess thrown in. One of the Patron Goddesses of the Amazons, she is stronger than most of the other non orig six Olympian gods, you could justify that by the fact that this group; Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes and Dionysus, only Ares, Athena, Apollo and Athena are really combat gods, Apollo however is more a healer, and as war is slowly fading out of mortal lives (We are a bit more peaceful these days than in Sparta), Ares is weaker. Artemis, as a feminist goddess, would get more power as females are more empowered...if you had to look at it that way. **

**Omake**

**An entirely different universe's canon**

**Another Justice league vs the 'Ultimate threat' **

_The crisis begins..._

Screams, explosions, buildings exploding...

Now how does this look familiar...

Oh yeah, this is a superhero world...that happens every other day, as the 'ultimate enemy' was blasted back, a dark glow surrounding him as the Justice League of earth 587 flew at him.

A huge wall of glowing purple rose up as their attack was held off, as the team of heroes was knocked back, the leader stumbling back in green light.

"Who is this guy?" he was dressed in a green set of clothing like the stuff IronMan wears underneath, with a huge watch on his arm.

For the justice league of Earth 587 (well, the 587th earth Taisune has visited anyway), was made of CN heroes.

Omniman (Ben Tennyson, 'the every man'), Monobrow (Ed, 'the strongest weirdo who bends the laws of reality itself', who sort of resembled the Creeper), Metalman (Rex Salazar, 'capable of creating metal constructs from his hands', who was dressed in a red version of the Green Lantern uniform), Super Science (Dexter in a battle suit, 'the smartest man alive, who was dressed like a mask less Mr. Terrific), Red Comet, Blue Comet and Green Comet (The Power Puff girls, 'the triple threats', all dressed in colors like Invisible Woman), The Samurai (Jack 'the time traveling warrior'...he looks the same), Te-Xuan-Ze (Juniper Lee 'mistress of might and magic, who was dressed like a scarfless Ms. Marvel) and Cryptic (Zak Saturday, master of beasts', who resembled Animal man)

"I, am the king of kings, the master of all things...I AM THE ULTIMATE!"

This dark being roared as he surged at the 10 member strong team of heroes...knowing he'd win this fight...and absorb their power.


	19. Cancellation

This story is not working out...your see the story be resolved in the Crisis. I just wanted to write a story, with no blogs, no slash...is it too much to ask?

I'm going to need a new filler spot for this, won't I...

Well, lets just say that their will be additions to the roster by the Crisis...but your have to wait until then to see it.


End file.
